Renewing Our Vows
by normero1546
Summary: As requested, this is a Normero story 6 months after they got married about their vow renewal. It's pretty sappy but I think the Normero shippers will love it! The timeline is a little different from the show and Norma doesn't die (obviously). Hope you enjoy!
1. Reminiscing

My heart was racing. I paced anxiously around the room, my fingers tapping to some unheard rhythm against my legs. I could hear the soft welcoming music through the large wooden doors as guests slowly filtered out onto the patio. I was beginning to feel ridiculous; we had already been married for 6 months and this ceremony was so over the top.

I wore a simple white satin gown that brushed the ground and then fanned out into a short train behind me. My hair was curled into big waves and gathered at the base of my neck into a low messy bun. Emma had decided it would complete the look to add baby's breath so she weaved it into my up-do and tucked my veil underneath my hair. I wore strappy silver sandals (because let's face it, I'm not about to wear heels in the grass and fall on my face).

I had to admit, I felt stunning and it was exciting to be able to have a real wedding to share with the most caring and gentle man I had ever known. As I looked in the mirror once more, my mind flashed back to when he had asked me to marry him once again.

... 5 months earlier ...

"Norma...?" Alex said sheepishly as we were sitting at the breakfast table on a beautiful Sunday morning, eating in silence. His tone took me off guard and I immediately looked up to meet his eyes. He looked so nervous that I became anxious.

"What is it?" I asked gently, turning my head to one side.

"I have something I want to ask you and I don't know how you're going to feel about it. Do you promise you won't laugh?" he asked quietly as he looked down at his hands.

"Of course I won't laugh," I said feeling a rush of relief coursing through my body. No matter how much he tells me he loves me or that he will never leave me, I'm always worried that one day he'll realize his mistake and walk away. But I still couldn't figure out what had him so on edge.

Suddenly, he stood up from his chair and walked around the table until he was standing in front of me.

He reached down and took my left hand in his, sliding my ring off my finger and sinking down on one knee. My heart stopped and I just sat there staring into his eyes. What the hell is he doing? I thought to myself as my heartbeat picked up in double time.

He reached one hand up to cup my cheek and traced his finger down my jaw as he spoke.

"Norma, I have been so desperately in love with you for so long now. I can't even remember my life without you and I never want to live another day without you by my side. I know our relationship didn't start off traditionally but I always dreamt of the day I would propose to you and since I never got the chance, I would like that to be today. Will you please be my wife again?"

I couldn't speak for a moment. What did I ever do to deserve this man? He was so absolutely perfect and always did exactly the right thing. Tears filled my eyes and as one spilled over onto my cheek, he quickly brushed it away with his thumb. He smiled at me but his eyes became wary. I realized several seconds had passed and I should say something but I still couldn't speak.

"Well?" he encouraged brushing my cheekbone with his fingers. Finally the words came to the surface.

"Oh my God, Alex!" I sobbed, "Of course I'll marry you again!"

He laughed breathlessly, tears filling his eyes and took my left hand in his hands once again, sliding my ring back into place. He leaned down to kiss the top of my hand. When his eyes met mine again, he cupped my face with both hands and kissed me eagerly. My hands clasped his wrists as I kissed him back hard, opening my mouth to his-

**knock, knock**

I was snapped out of my reverie suddenly as I heard a knock on the door. My eyes flew open.

"Hey mom, you almost ready?" Dylan said from behind the door.

"Yes honey, I'm ready. You can come in." I said, my voice a little husky from the memory.

He opened the door and stepped into the room, Emma following close behind. Dylan was wearing a charcoal suit and Emma wore a long strappy dusty rose dress that matched Dylan's tie perfectly. They looked so lovely together, it made me start to cry. Emma was already tearing up when she looked at me.

"You look absolutely radiant, Norma," she said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you sweetie. So do you! You two make a beautiful couple." I said back in a shaky voice. I was getting very nervous.

"Mom, you really do look amazing," Dylan said and walked over to hug me. That sent me completely over the edge. He rarely called me mom or showed me affection but lately, he has been reaching out more. Things finally began to feel like they were falling into place.

I sobbed against his shoulder, "Thank you, Dylan. You have no idea what that means to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom," he mumbled. "But you have to stop crying. It's time to go and you don't want to ruin your makeup," he said to me, holding me at arms length.

"Okay," I said trying to pull myself together. "Oh, do you know if Norman is coming?" I said, suddenly becoming nervous that he wouldn't want to be here.

"Yes, he's sitting in the front row with Dr. Edwards," Emma said with a smile and a wink.

Norman had been in Pineview for 6 months and was adjusting well there. Dr. Edwards said he was making a lot of progress and would be able to attend the vow renewal as long as he was with him. But the past couple days had been a little difficult for him and I wasn't sure he would make it.

"Thank you," I said trying to hold back my tears but failing. "Thank you both so much for all the support and love you have shown Alex and I."

"Of course, we love you guys." Emma said. Dylan gave me a small reassuring smile and nodded.

"Okay, it's time!" Emma said, suddenly becoming giddy. She hopped over to me and handed me my bouquet as I heard the music change outside.

I could no longer hear voices outside the doors so I knew everyone had taken their seats and were waiting for me. My hands started to shake as I thought of Norman sitting out there, probably staring daggers at Alex.

Emma gave my arm a light squeeze and then bent down to fix my train. Dylan whispered, "You're gonna do great," in my ear and kissed my cheek before he took my arm and prepared to walk me down the aisle. I was so touched that he would do this for me. Emma walked forward and opened both doors, grabbing her bouquet on her way out. She turned left to walk through the foyer and out onto the lawn.

"Breathe, mom," Dylan said, squeezing my hand.

Suddenly, the music changed again and I knew it was our queue to start.


	2. The Vows

Dylan led me through the doors and down the steps onto the grass that was littered with tiny white flowers. Everyone stood from their seats when they saw us coming. It was a small gathering, mostly people from Alex's side. A few of his friends and coworkers were there but overall, neither of us had a lot of close friends so we stuck to a much more intimate crowd.

As soon as I was in view of the altar, I was searching for him. When I finally caught sight of him, a wave of calm took over my whole body. I felt so strong with the love I saw in his eyes and it took everything I had not to run down the aisle towards him.

When I neared the front row, I glanced to my right and saw Norman standing with Dr. Edwards. When his eyes met mine, he flashed me a boyish grin that brought me back to when he was 5 years old. Instinctually, my hand reached out and grabbed ahold of his. For a brief moment, Dylan and I stopped walking and Norman leaned towards me to whisper, "You look beautiful," into my ear before he kissed my cheek. I couldn't believe it. I stood there frozen for a moment and mouthed, "Thank you," to him before smiling and turning back to my beautiful husband.

This day could not be more perfect. I was so overwhelmed with love and joy that I couldn't even cry. I didn't want to cry anymore. My life had finally given me a break and allowed me this beautiful moment to spend with the people I love most.

Dylan led me straight to Alex and pulled my arm out from his to place my hand in Alex's.

I finally had a chance to focus completely on him and holy hell was he sexy! He was wearing a charcoal suit with a white shirt and dusty rose tie, his facial hair was slightly scruffy, just the way I liked it, and his dark hair was in perfect disarray. He hadn't stopped smiling since he first saw me and now that I could see his eyes more clearly, I noticed he was crying.

He walked us up to the minister while Dylan and Emma took their place beside us. We turned towards each other, holding tightly to one another's hands.

As the minister spoke, we stared lovingly into each others eyes, waiting a little impatiently on my part, to get to the vows. I was dying to know what he wrote.

"Norma, would you like to read your vows?" the minister asked, breaking me out of the trance that Alex's eyes had me in. I nodded and turned to Emma and she handed me the paper I had written weeks earlier.

"Alex, growing up, I never had a true support system. I didn't have a loving family and I never felt safe. Then when I got married, it was very much the same as my childhood. My whole life, I thought that's what relationships were. I never trusted people and I had a really hard time being vulnerable with people. It took me a long time to learn that I could trust you. That you were different. Even then, it still took a long time for me to open up to you. When I finally did, you accepted every part of me. I'm so glad I decided to let you in because you made me realized that I was worthy of love. From that day, and even from the first day I met you, you have continued to support me, surprise me and love me. I don't know what I did to deserve a man as good-hearted and caring as you. I love you with every part of me and no amount of time with you will be long enough. You are the one I have been waiting for. I always felt safe when you were here. Those are the words I said to you the day you left my motel and they are still true today. Thank you for everything you do for me and this beautiful life you have given me."

The tears began to fall steadily now as I gave my vows back to Emma and looked into his eyes. He let go of one of my hands to wipe the tears from my cheeks, smiling softly and mouthing "I love you."

Then he turned to Dylan and took the vows from him. Dylan then patted him on the shoulder as Alex turned back to me. That tiny gesture warmed my heart so much. I never worried about the two of them getting along but I could really see that Dylan thought of Alex as a father and Alex saw him as a son.

"Norma. There aren't enough words to properly express the depth of my love for you. From the moment I first saw you, you lit a fire in my soul. You brought a part of my heart back to life that I truly believed was lost forever. Our love didn't begin traditionally, but then neither of us is what I would call traditional. I think we were bound to find each other. I think all other roads in our lives have led to this moment. This moment where we truly become one. This moment where we decided only to live for each other. Norma, the things I learned about your past didn't push me away. They simply drew me to you further. You are the strongest woman I have ever known and your fire burns for those you love. Your devotion to your children only makes my love for you grow stronger. I am so honored that you have chosen to spend your life with me. I think of all the love I have felt these past 6 months and the years ahead that will only become better as our love grows. I promise that you will never have to face the sorrows of your past and I swear to be your sword and shield in any future battles we may face together. I hope you will always find safety in my arms and trust in your heart. No matter the struggles we face. I love you Norma. I always will."

So much for saving my makeup. I'm fully bawling now. He laughs quietly as a tear falls from his eye and he hands his vows back to Dylan. As he turns back to me, his expression becomes soft and he looks at me in wonder. It's the most open I have ever seen him. His whole heart is on display just through this one look and I swear I fall in love with him all over again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, again," says the minister. "You may now kiss the bride."

And before he even finishes declaring us, Alex has pulled me into him and kissed me with more love and passion than I have ever felt. As his arms wrap around my waist, he turns us slightly and dips me while keeping his lips firmly on mine. My hands reach up and twine into his hair. The audience erupts in applause and it's over too soon. Alex straights up and releases all of me but my hand.

He turns toward the crowd but my eyes are stuck on his face. I am immediately overwhelmed with love for this man.

He begins to lead us back down the aisle when Norman reaches out to stop Alex. We both freeze, terrified of his reaction. As I look closer at Norman, I notice tears on his face. Suddenly he smiles at Alex and reaches for his hand.

"Congratulations, Alex. I really do wish you both all the best. I can see you make my mother happy so I am happy for you both." Norman says. Alex returns his smile and shakes his hand. "Thank you Norman. She makes me happy too," he says, turning back to me to kiss me lightly. Alex turns back to Norman again to smile at him and we continue to walk down the aisle.

When we reach the porch steps, I turn back to see Norman sitting, his expression full of sorrow and my heart sinks..


	3. Pre-Honeymoon

The patio doors slam shut behind us as we stumble into the foyer and Alex grabs my waist, spinning me around to face him. His lips crush mine and his hands are everywhere all at once. I'm beginning to lose focus and my desire for him is nearing unbearable.

As his mouth opens, I feel his tongue brush mine and I lean into him, driving him backwards until he hits the wall. I break off breathlessly, looking around for the nearest door while his lips descend on my neck and his hands land on my ass. Finally, I find my target and grab his hand to pull him along with me.

He follows behind, hands on my hips and I open the door to what appears to be a broom closet. I turn around to give him a seductive look, biting my lip and he flashes me a devilish grin. He follows me into the tiny room, shutting the door behind him and turning on the light.

"I wanna see you," he mutters, my mind immediately flashing back to the night of the Winter Carnival when I said that to him.

I smile and grab his face, pulling it down to mine and kiss him with earnest. His hand reaches around to the nape of my neck and he drags the zipper down slowly, pulling one of the sleeves of my dress off. He leans down and kisses a path along the side of my neck and across my shoulder as he slides the material completely off my top half. The dress falls to the ground and he pulls back to stare at me. His eyes blow wide at the sight of me in white lace lingerie.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" he asked looking into my eyes and pulling my hand up to press a soft kiss to my knuckles. I love this about him. Even when we first slept together, it never felt like he just wanted me for my body. He has always made me feel special and loved. He always knows exactly what to say.

"I'm the lucky one," I whisper back, pushing his suit jacket over his shoulders so that it falls to the floor. He smiles at me before reconnecting our lips, his hands resting lightly against the sides of my face. I loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, pulling the bottom out of his pants.

"By the way, have I told you how unbelievably sexy you look?" I ask breathlessly as he starts to unhook my bra, kissing my neck.

He smiles and rubs his stubbly cheek against my collarbone. He knows how much I love it when he does that. I moan into his hair. "Thank you baby," he says before leaning down to gently bite my nipple.

I cry out, surprised at his sudden action and grind my hips against his, feeling him getting harder by the second. I reach down suddenly to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, pushing them down as far as is necessary and he spins me around.

He slowly pulls down my panties, letting them drop to the floor and brushes his hand up my back, pushing down gently, encouraging me to bend forward. I place my hands on the wall in front of me and without warning, he thrusts inside me.

I gasp sharply, letting my head fall forward. "Is this okay?" he breathes, holding my hips in place and stilling his movements to let me adjust. "Perfect," I whisper back, glancing over my shoulder at him and pressing my hips back to let him know he should continue.

He pushes back into me, slower this time and I sigh. I love to take my time with him but right now, I just want him to fuck me hard.

"Faster, baby," I moan, flexing my fingers against the wall and snapping my hips back to meet his. Without hesitation, he picks up the pace, one hand digging into my waist and the other reaching up to intertwine our fingers against the wall.

My moans begin to increase in volume and I'm getting closer when we both hear the patio doors open.

The guests have begun to filter in for the reception and we both freeze as we hear the voices getting closer.

He leans down to my ear and whispers, "Should we stop?"

I think about that for a second. Should we? And then I realize, this could be really fun. I turn my head and smile wickedly at him. "No," I whisper.

He groans low in his throat and bites down on my earlobe. I suppress a moan by biting into my arm.

Suddenly, he pulls out of me and spins me back around. He grabs my thighs and hoists me up as I wrap my legs around his waist. He thrusts into me again, pushing me back against the wall. He picks up the pace, thrusting frantically and groans helplessly into my ear as my nails dig into his back. We try desperately to keep quiet but the pleasure is too much.

As I reach the peak of my orgasm, I squeeze my legs around him and bite into his shoulder to stifle my scream. Luckily the voices had faded as people took their seats in the reception hall. As I rode out the waves of pleasure, I felt Alex come apart beneath me.

"Jesus Norma," he grunted as his thrusts slowed and he tried to catch his breath. He let me down slowly but kept me upright against the wall. He pulled out of me and reached down to grab my underwear and bra, handing them to me.

He bent down to pull on his boxers and pants as I slid my panties into place. When he finished buckling his belt, he stopped me just as I was about to put on my bra. "Wait, let me," he said, taking it from my hands and placing my arms through the straps, pulling the cups into place. He reached around to clasp it and leaned down to kiss the top of each breast. "Perfect," he said before kissing the tip of my nose.

When he pulled back, I stared at him in wonder. This was such a sweet and simple gesture, yet it showed so much love.

"Thank you," I whispered before kissing his lips lightly.

"You're welcome. Now we should hurry before they realize we're gone!" he said, buttoning his shirt and straightening his tie. I pulled my dress back on and spun around asking him to zip it for me.

He complied eagerly and I turned back around to help him with his tie. He pulled on his jacket and ran his hands through his hair.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Absolutely breathtaking," he said back simply. He reached out to tuck a loose lock of hair back into my up-do.

"Thank you. Now we should get going," I said, taking his hand. "Let's do this," he sighed, kissing the top of my head and turning the knob.


	4. Reception

The next hour passes quickly. We eat our dinner, drink champagne and are approached by friends who all congratulate us. Dylan and Emma give beautiful toasts and the DJ announces our first dance.

Alex immediately rises from his chair and holds out his hand to me before leading me to the dance floor. As he sweeps me into his arms, the music begins and he holds me close, swaying me gently to Nat King Cole's _Unforgettable_. Suddenly my mind flashes back to 5 1/2 months ago.

"Just go pack your bags..." I sobbed in defeat. He stared at me for a moment before closes his eyes.

"Okay," he whispered and my heart shattered into a million pieces. _This is it, he's really leaving me,_ I thought, looking down because I couldn't watch him go. And then the unimaginable happened.

"Where are we going?" he whispered.

I looked up at him. _Did he really just say that?_ The tears filled my eyes as I realized he was serious. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he clutched me tightly, tangling his fingers into my hair. I sobbed against his shoulder and he reached down to lift me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to cry into his neck as he carried me up the stairs.

He pushed open the door to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed, kicking off his shoes before pulling mine off as well. When he laid down next to me, he pulled me into his arms again and rubbed soothing circles into my back until I had calmed down.

Finally, when I couldn't cry any longer, he said, "So you never told me where we're going." I pulled back to look at him.

"Really? You want to go somewhere?" I asked

"Yes. You need a break, Norma. We should just get away. We can drive up the coast. We'll stay in a cabin on the beach and watch old movies, walk on the sand, build a bonfire. Whatever you want, Norma," he replied back, wiping my cheeks with his thumb.

I smiled softly at him and stretched my face up to kiss his lips. "That sounds absolutely magical."

"It really does," he said back.

"Is tomorrow too soon? We can leave when you get off work and stay the whole weekend," I said beginning to get very excited.

"Whatever you want, baby," He smiled at me and then his eyes lit up and he jumped out of bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing at how boyish he looked in that moment.

"We have to pack!" he yelled back from the closet as he searched for our suitcases.

The next day as we drove up the coast towards Canon Beach, hand in hand, all the windows down and Nat King Cole playing on the radio, he turned to me and said, "This is our song, Norma."

"What are you thinking about?" he whispers in my ear, bringing me back to the here and now.

"I was just remembering our trip to Canon Beach," I reply back as he spins me around the dance floor. I feel him smile against my cheek.

"I meant what I said that day in the car, you know," he says. "You will always be my 'Unforgettable Norma.'"

I clutch him tighter against me. "I love you so much Alex," I whisper to him. "I love you too. I always will," he says back and kisses my cheek.

We continue to sway to the music and he sings low and seductive in my ear, "... how the thought of you does things to me..." His hand slides lower and I shiver, my breath hitching in my throat. He laughs gently, knowing the effect he has on me.

As the song drifts to a close, he dips me before bringing me in for a kiss and the audience applauds.

As the dance floor fills with people and the next song begins, Norman cuts in.

After about a minute, I pull back to look at him. "How're you doing, honey?" I ask as we sway to the music.

"I'm doing much better. Dr. Edwards says he thinks this has been really good for me," he says, smiling.

"I'm so glad to hear that, sweetie," I say. "But I could tell there was something bothering you at the ceremony. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It really was nothing, mom. I'm just having a hard time with the idea of you being married again. I don't know Alex very well and I just want to make sure he treats you the way you deserve to be treated," he says, looking down at his feet.

"I really appreciate you saying that, Norman. But I promise you, this one's different. He absolutely treats me right. He's a really good man," I say looking over to where he and Emma are swaying awkwardly from side to side. When Norman follows my gaze, we both laugh at how uncomfortable Alex looks.

"Well then you have my full support. I'm really happy for you, mom," he says back becoming serious again.

"Thank you, honey," I say, tears spilling down my cheeks as I hug him tightly. The song drifts to an end and I pull back to brush his cheek with the back of my hand. "I love you, Norman," I say.

"I love you too, mom," he says.

I look over at Alex again and he is already staring, a huge smile spreading across his face as he takes in the exchange between Norman and I.

Alex and I spend the rest of the evening dancing, with the exception of one song I have saved for Dylan. As the reception comes to an end, the guests line up with sparklers and we run through and jump in his SUV. I roll down my window and wave to everyone, blowing kisses to Dylan, Emma and Norman before we drive off, eager to begin our honeymoon.


	5. Honeymoon: Part 1

We had decided months before that we didn't want to spend the night of our wedding on the plane so we checked in to a hotel for the evening near the airport.

When we got to our room, he swept me up and carried me across the threshold before tossing me on the bed and ripping off my clothes. He had whispered that he loved me and that I was beautiful before sinking deep inside me. We took it slow as our moans grew louder and we both reached our peak together; shuddering and panting before falling asleep soundly, wrapped in one another's arms.

Alex still wouldn't tell me where we were going but he had told me to pack for warm weather. I had assumed we were going somewhere tropical so when we got to the check-in counter and my ticket read Amsterdam, I looked up at him in confusion. I had never been to Europe and couldn't figure out why he had chosen Amsterdam.

He smiled at me and said, "It's not our final destination, we're just connecting there." I smiled before stretching up on my toes to kiss him.

I slept most of the plane ride so it went very quickly. When we got to the airport in Amsterdam and he printed out the tickets, he turned to me with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Are you ready to know where we're going?" he asked. I nodded and he handed me the ticket.

I stared at it for probably a full minute before I could speak.

"Paris?" I asked, my voice barely audible. I couldn't believe it. Going to Paris had been my dream for as long as I could remember. I didn't even know I had mentioned that to him. Maybe once in passing but I couldn't believe he remembered that.

"Is that okay?" he asked and I finally looked up at him, blinking several times to clear the tears from my eyes.

"Is that okay?!" I asked laughing and crying simultaneously. "Alex, you're taking me to Paris?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "I'm taking you to Paris," he said softly.

I threw my arms around his neck and he stumbled backwards, laughing. I cried against his shoulder and choked out, "Thank you so much."

"You're so welcome," he whispered back squeezing me tightly before pulling back to kiss my forehead and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

I reached my hands up to cradle his face and kissed him hard. He kissed me back at first but when I opened my mouth to his, he smiled and pulled away.

"Let's continue this a little later. We're going to miss our plane," he said and took my hand to lead me to the gate. The flight was only a couple hours and then a 40 minute cab ride to our apartment.

We pulled up to a white building with a green door around 6 pm that evening. All the windows were lined with beautiful flower boxes all the way to the roof. It was exactly how I had always pictured my first stay in Paris.

We were staying on the fourth floor of the building in a large 2 bedroom apartment. When we walked in, I was completely speechless.

The foyer was so grand, complete with wood floors, intricate white and beige patterns covering the walls, and a large entry table with a flower vase about the size of me, filled with red roses. Beyond the foyer was the living room. Against the far wall were 3 floor-to-ceiling French doors dressed with white sheer curtains that lead to the patio. However, my focus was directed to the elegant grand piano that sat directly in the middle of the room. Of course he would find a place that had a piano; he loved to hear me play.

I realized I hadn't said anything for about 30 seconds when his voice brought me back to reality. "Do you like it?" he asked from where he stood beside me.

I looked up at him and nodded. "It's perfect Alex," I whispered; wasn't capable of much more.

He smiled and took my hand to lead me around the rest of the apartment.

The master bedroom had a king-size bed and windows that looked out over the rooftops of Paris. The master bathroom had a jacuzzi big enough for 2. (We would definitely be making great use of that). The kitchen was fully stocked (wine, cheese, grapes, loaves of bread, etc) and had a window above the sink with vines that draped down from the apartment above. The patio was huge with a classic bistro set and was complete with plants and flowers, had a small herb garden growing in the corner and lights strung along the railing.

When we came back inside and noticed a turntable in the corner of the living room, Alex grabbed the first record he could find and turned it on.

When he straightened up and turned around to face me, he held out his hand and smiled. "Dance with me?" he asked as the music began.

I shook my head, smiling in disbelief. "I love you," I said as I took his hand and he pulled me into his chest. "I love you more," he whispered in my ear and spun me around the room gently.

After a few minutes, he slid his hand lower, fingers grazing over my ass until he reached the back of my thigh, pulling my leg up to hitch over his hip and turning me to the side to dip me.

He looked deep in my eyes and was suddenly serious, whispering "I need you right now, baby."

I shivered as he brought me back upright, not releasing my leg and pressed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair, moaning into his mouth and melting into his body.

Roughly, he grabbed ahold of my ass, squeezing hard and his tongue darted out to trace my lips. He lifted me off the ground and deposited me on top of the piano. He reached up to tug my hair gently, encouraging me to look him in the eye.

"I can't wait," he said, almost apologizing for wanting to do this here.

Chills rushed over my body as I was suddenly so turned on that I reached down and ripped his belt completely out of the loops.

"I have always wanted to have sex on a piano," I whispered into his ear, tracing his earlobe with my tongue.

When I pulled back to look at him, his eyes had turned deadly and he groaned loudly, kissing me hard and pushing my dress up, grabbing hold of my thighs.

I pulled his shirt over his head and gripped his shoulders, pulling him forward to kiss me again. He broke off breathlessly and reach up to grab my shoulder, pushing gently so I would lay back on the lid of the piano.

I lifted my hips slightly so he could lift the fabric to bunch around my waist. As he bent down, I felt his lips brush against the skin above my panties.

My sudden shocked gasp turned into a low moan when he took the lace between his teeth and pulled them away from my skin before letting them snap back into place.

He grabbed my hips to hold me down and pressed his tongue against my center through my panties.

"Alex..." I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair.

The groan that came from low in his throat sent vibrations through my whole body and my hips inadvertently jutted forward to meet the teasing rhythm he had created.

He smiled against me and grazed my clit with his teeth. My fingers clamped down hard on his head and when I whimpered, "please baby," he straightened up immediately and pulled my panties completely off. Then he threw my legs over his shoulders and devoured me.

It was everything all at once; lips, teeth, tongue, fingers. My eyes shot open and my back arched off the piano. A surprised scream escaped my throat and my thighs closed around his head.

The pleasure was building too quickly and I wasn't sure how long I could hold out. My hips began pumping with the rhythm of his mouth and I could feel my muscles clenching around his fingers.

All the while, he moaned softly against me and when I looked down at his face, I was overcome with the love I felt for him.

As I reached the peak, I stopped breathing completely for a moment before I came crashing down, my back relaxing against the wood and my legs turning to jelly.

As he let me recover, he pressed his lips softly against my stomach before climbing up my body to kiss my lips.

When I came back to reality, I looked down and saw him straining against his zipper and smiled up at him seductively.

"Oh baby, you're so big," I said to him before rolling him on his back and straddling his hips.

He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow and groaned softly when I ground myself against him. I bent down to kiss him before reaching down to unzip his fly and whisper in his ear, "I want you in my mouth."

When I pulled back slightly, his eyes bored into mine and he grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck, thrusting his hips up to meet mine. We both exhaled sharply at the sensations and when I kissed a path down his neck and across his chest, he began unzipping the back of my dress.

I climbed off the piano and let my dress fall to the floor and he sat up slightly, leaning back on his forearms to watch me. I reached out to pull his pants off and when his erection bobbed free, I looked into his eyes and licked my lips slowly.

He grabbed my face in his hands and pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, groaning against my mouth.

As he continued to kiss me, I reached between us to start stroking him slowly. He gasped and shuddered at my touch and I could tell it was bordering on uncomfortable. He needed a release as soon as possible. So I pulled back and leaned down to swirl my tongue around the tip before taking him completely in my mouth.

His fingers tangled into my hair and he moaned, "Jesus, Norma," as my head bobbed back and forth.

"Sweetheart, I'm gon-" he started before I took him all in again and he hit the back of my throat. "Ahhh..." he groaned as his grip tightened on my head.

"Baby, I'm gonna come," he tried again, but it was too late. I wanted him to come in my mouth and I wouldn't stop until he was completely finished.

I pulled back slightly to flick my tongue over the tip before plunging down on him once more.

"Oh fuck Norma!" he yelled as he released into my throat, thrusting back into my mouth a couple more times before releasing my hair and sinking back heavily against the piano.

I released him with a pop and climbed back onto the piano to snuggle into his side. He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," I sighed as we laid in each others' arms, letting our breathing return to normal.


	6. Honeymoon: Part 2

"Almost ready, love?" he asks through the bathroom door. I love it when he calls me that. I smile to myself and say, "Yeah babe, one more minute."

I take one last glance in the mirror before walking out to meet him. When I open the door, he turns around and his face immediately lights up.

He smiles at me and says, "Wow, you look absolutely stunning." I am wearing a knee-length strappy black dress with black heels and emerald green drop earrings. I smile up at him before taking his outstretched hand and entwining our fingers.

"Thank you. You couldn't look more handsome," I reply. He has on black pants and a white button down with a black tie. He pulls our entwined hands behind my back and pulls me into his chest. I stretch up to kiss him and when he pulls back his expression is soft and loving. "Thanks, babe."

I grab my clutch and we head out the door. We walk a few blocks down the Boulevard Saint Germain towards the Seine and come to a boat dock. "Here we are," he says when we reach the ramp.

I look up at him and smile. "We're going on this?" I ask, nodding towards the huge boat strung with lights.

"Yes we are. It's a dinner cruise," he says smiling and taking my hand to guide me onto the ramp.

"Wow, you really didn't hold back, did you?" I ask, laughing.

He follows behind me as we walk toward the boat. "I just thought you deserved a real honeymoon," he replies simply, still holding my hand.

When we reach the boat, I turn to look at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you Alex. This is perfect," I say before kissing him.

"You're welcome, he says squeezing my hips and kissing the tip of my nose.

We spend the next 2 hours drinking champagne, eating escargots, Filet Mignon and Creme Brulee, listening to beautiful live music and reminiscing about the early stages of our relationship.

When we pass by the Eiffel Tower, the captain turns off the lights on the ship and tells everyone to turn their attention towards the tower. Just when it turns 10 o'clock, a light show begins, the tower shimmering and twinkling like a million diamonds sparkling against a black sky.

Alex loops an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him so that I can lay my head on his shoulder. The musician on board begins playing "La Vie en Rose" which happens to be one of my favorite songs. I literally never could have imagined a moment more perfect than this.

A few tears escape my eyes and fall onto his shirt and I feel him press his cheek to the top of my head. "What is it baby?" he whispers. I just shake my head lightly, not trusting my voice as the tears begin to flow more steady now.

He reaches a hand up to wipe the tears from my cheeks before pulling back and lifting my chin so I can look at him.

When I look in his eyes, I sniffle and wipe my face. "I'm just so unbelievably happy I met you, Alex," I say looking down at my hands. "You have given me more than I ever could have hoped for and you make me feel so safe. I am so in love with you," I say and loop back up at his face.

He closes his eyes and smiles softly. "Norma you are all I will ever need and I want to give you the world," he says, pulling me in for a kiss. "I love you," he whispers when he pulls away.

Later that evening when we get back to the room, we fall into bed, exhausted from the day. He wraps me up in his arms and holds me tights.

"Thank you so much, Alex. Today was perfect," I whisper.

"You are more than welcome, Norma. Sleep well, baby," he says back, kissing my cheek before we fall into a deep sleep.

I wake to a soft light flowing through the windows but my eyes won't open yet. Suddenly, the events of yesterday come flooding into my mind and I open my eyes to look around the beautiful room. Smiling, I stretch my arms across the bed, searching for him but finding his side empty.

I find a small piece of paper folded on his pillow and open it:

Norma-

I'll be back soon. 

Ran to the cafe down the street to get us coffees. 

I love you

A

I smile at the paper and sit up, grabbing my robe from the end of the bed. I make my way to the living room and sit down at the piano. I begin playing and I soon find myself singing along.

"Zing went the strings of my heart..."

Immediately my mind flashes back to the night he came home and heard me playing that song. I close my eyes as I continue playing and singing. When I hear the door open and close softly, I smile but don't turn around. I hear him walk towards me and feel his fingers trace down my spine as he stands behind me listening.

"Please don't stop," he whispers in my ear and I don't.

He leans down to kiss my shoulder before walking around to sit beside me. As I near the end of the song, I feel his hand slide under the fabric of the robe at my shoulder.

I laugh quietly and lean into him. "How do you expect me to keep playing when you distract me like this?" I ask.

He smiles and trails his nose across my jaw. "Don't mind me," he says, kissing my neck.

I moan softly and reach my hand up to twine my fingers in his hair. His hand falls to my thigh and he pulls the fabric aside to trace his nails up my leg.

"Didn't you get coffee?" I whisper, my voice shaking as I try to stay focused.

"Oh I almost forgot," he breathes against my skin before kissing my lips lightly.

"Let's have breakfast," I say standing and taking his hand. He jumps up to follow me to the kitchen. "What would you like?" I ask, opening the fridge.

"Whatever's easiest," he says, watching me move around the kitchen. I settle on cheesy eggs with croissants and grapes.

He sets the table out on the patio and I follow him out with the plates.

"Norma?" he asks quietly as I sit down at the table.

I look up at him and smile. "Yes?"

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I know we've never discussed this and I don't want you to feel any pressure from me but.." he hesitates. I give him a moment to collect his thoughts as my mind jumps to every possible conclusion.

He opens his eyes again, his face dead serious and speaks. "Do you want to make a baby with me?"

To be continued (again)...


	7. Honeymoon: Part 3

"Do you want to make a baby with me?"

A million emotions course through me in that moment, but the one I can't seem to shake is anger. Of course I don't want to have another kid! I thought I was done with that chapter of my life. Not to mention that both of my pregnancies were terrible. I did everything myself and got treated like shit. Sam was horrible to me when I told him I was pregnant with Norman; called me a whore and blamed it on me. And when I had Dylan, I was alone. Logically, I know Alex would never even dream of treating me like that but knowing he wants kids changes everything.

I set down my coffee and stared at the table for a long time.

"Norma?" he tried again.

Finally, I looked him in the eye and said, "Can you please give me a minute to think?"

He nodded slowly, looking defeated and I stood up from the table, walking into the apartment. Suddenly, tears sprang to my eyes and I ran into the bedroom, slamming the door.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought as I sat on the bed, sobbing. I tried to reason through why that made me so upset but I couldn't come to any sense of rationality. So I just let myself cry. I laid back on the bed and let the sobs take over.

Eventually, he knocked softly on the door and said, "Norma, can I please come in?" But I couldn't respond and I began crying harder.

He opened the door and I heard him rush to my side. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up like a doll and lifted me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against his chest. I clutched his shirt in my fists and cried into his neck as he mumbled softly in my ear, rubbing my back.

"Breathe," he repeated softly in my ear as my tears subsided and I tried to catch my breath. He pulled back to look in my eyes. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, brushing the hair away from my face.

He looked absolutely devastated and I couldn't bear it. I reached up to cradle his face in my hands and crushed my lips to his. I kissed him hard, grabbing his neck to hold him to me. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he groaned, twisting his fingers into my hair.

When I began to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed my wrists gently, stopping my movements and pulled back. I leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled away again. I looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing, Norma? A minute ago, you were crying and now you want to have sex?"

I put on the most genuine smile I could and said, "Let's do it. Let's make a baby."

He looked so happy but I could see that he was still very conflicted. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said before reconnecting our lips, pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him. I straddled his hips and began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled my hair so I would look at him. I ignored his efforts and kissed his neck before ripping his shirt open and running my hands over his chest.

"Norma, baby stop," he ground out, panting hard. But I ignored him, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. "Norma, stop. I don't think we should do this right now," he tried again.

I reached into his boxers and grabbed ahold of him. He gasped and squeezed my hips hard, thrusting gently into my hand. I smiled against his neck and whispered, "Don't you?"

He moaned and reached up to pull my lips to his. I could feel his resolve crumbling so I seized the opportunity, pulling his pants down just far enough to free him. I reached up, undoing the sash on my robe and threw it to the floor.

When I straightened up and looked down at him, he was watching me carefully. I smiled wickedly at him, grabbing his hands and placing them over my breasts before raising up on my knees and sinking down slowly on him.

His eyes closed and he let out a contented sigh, pinching my nipples between his fingers. I began to ride him roughly and when he opened his eyes to look at me, he must have noticed a shift in my expression because he immediately sat up and lifted me off of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, climbing to the other side of the bed and pulling the sheet over myself.

"What am _I_ doing?" he repeated, sounding frustrated. "Norma, I know that something is wrong. You can't do this, anymore. Use sex to solve your problems. You have to talk to me," he said pulling his boxers on and sitting next to me on the bed.

As he sat there waiting for me to say something, he adjusted his erection uncomfortably and I could see the amount of restraint he was taking to be a gentleman.

In that moment, I suddenly realized that he would never ever hurt me. He wasn't like the others and even though I always knew that, a part of me was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

I looked at him and whispered, "I'm scared."

"Why?" he asked, stroking my cheek.

"Because I don't want to have any more kids and I didn't think you wanted any either. I'm sorry, I just had bad experiences with both Dylan and Norman and I just thought I was past all that. But now that you want kids, I feel like I'm not good enough for you. You have given me everything and I feel so selfish because I can't give you the one thing you have asked of me."

He looks at me a while longer and then smiles at me sadly. "Norma, you give me everything just by being my wife. You are all I will ever need. I just wanted to have a baby with you because I love you so much and I want you to have a shot at a normal family. I never meant to pressure you, I just wanted to see if that's something you wanted."

I let out a deep breath of relief and smiled through my tears. "I love you, Alex. I'm so sorry," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't be sorry, Norma," he said and kissed the top of my head. "And I love you too," he whispered.

I smiled and stood up from the bed, pulling on my robe. "Let's go finish breakfast," I said, holding out my hand to him.

When we finished eating, we packed a picnic and set out to sightsee. We walked down the Boulevard Saint Germain, making our way towards the Notre Dame. We had ice cream on Ile Saint Louis before crossing over the bridge to the Rue de Rivoli. We passed the Louvre and stopped in to Angelina for coffee and pastries. When we finished there, we walked through the Tuileries Gardens, down along the Seine and bought a lock. We wrote "Alex and Norma -2016" on the lock before attaching it to the bridge when we crossed back over.

Eventually, we made our way to the Eiffel Tower where we laid out a blanket in the grass and set out our picnic. When we finished eating and laid back on the blanket, my head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my waist, I began to wonder what it would be like to be pregnant with his child. He would be the most amazing father, not to mention how involved and supportive he would be through the whole 9 months. As I thought more and more about it, I started to get excited about the idea.

That night when we got back to the room, we got in the bathtub together and he pulled me in between his legs, cradling me.

"Mm, that feels good," I say, dropping my head back against his shoulder as he begins washing me. He lifts the loofa again to rub circles into my chest and I relax all my muscles, leaning into him and moaning softly.

"Baby, do you even know what you do to me?" he asks as his hand falls lower and begins to wash my stomach beneath the water. I close my eyes and place my hand over his to guide his movements. He brushes his lips across my temple and a soft sigh comes from his throat.

"Show me. What do I do to you?" I whisper and he drops the loofa, tracing his fingers over my thigh.

"Mm," he groans and bites my earlobe. As his hand slides higher on my leg and his other hand reaches up to cup my breast, I suddenly reach my decision.

"Alex, I want to have your baby," I say and his hands stop dead in their tracks.


	8. Honeymoon: Part 4

"What did you say?" he asks sliding his hand up to cup my cheek, encouraging me to turn and look at him. I shift my body so I'm kneeling in between his legs and reach up to cradle his face.

"I want to have a baby with you," I say back smiling dreamily at him. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open as he tries to think of something to say.

"Norma, you really don't have to do this. I promise I'll be content even if we never have kids."

"I know that, but I promise you that I want this. I've been thinking about it all day and I started to get really excited. It wasn't fair of me to assume that I would have a bad experience with our baby. You have done nothing but treat me right and there's no one else in the world that I would ever want to be the father of my child," I say back, leaning in to kiss his lips gently.

He squeezes my shoulders and kisses me hard. When he grabs my hips to lift me on top of him, I laugh and pull back. "You know we can't start trying right now, right? I'm still on birth control so it might be a month or so before it will work," I say, smiling at him. "But I like where you're head's at," I whisper seductively.

He brings his hands up to hold my face and I swear that no one has ever looked at me the way he does in that moment. His stare is so intense that I almost look away. In one look, he shows me exactly how much he needs me; not just tonight but for the rest of our lives.

Something stirs within me and deep down, my muscles clench as the smile drops from my face. We stare into each others' eyes for a few moments before he pulls me in, stopping just before his lips reach mine and whispers, "I want you. In our bed. Now."

He pulls back and his eyes have turned black. A chill runs down my spine and I shiver in anticipation. Without another word, he stands up, grabbing a towel and dries himself off.

I take a moment to gaze at him appreciatively. He is fully hard now, staring back at me with sheer lust in his eyes. But I can't move because I'm absolutely stunned by his beauty. His black hair shines from the water and is in disarray around his perfect face. I will never get over how devastatingly handsome he is. He is so strong and manly yet so loving and gentle. There's no way this person could be meant for me.

After a few seconds, he holds out his hand to me and helps me out, placing the towel around my shoulders. He turns me to face him and his eyes drop to my chest. He reaches his hands up to brush over my breasts gently and I let my head fall back, sighing and closing my eyes.

He continues a path downward, nothing more than a feather-light grazing of his fingertips over my over-sensitized skin.

I suppress a moan when his fingers brush over my thighs and up towards where I need his touch the most. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth when I feel the softest touch, right _there._

"Alex," I moan, bringing my head back up and opening my eyes. He was already staring, watching me intently and I could see how hard he was trying to keep things slow. But I don't want slow, so I grab his hand and press his thumb against my clit while my other hand reaches up to pull his face to mine.

I kiss him sloppily, letting go of his hand, which continues teasing me, to throw my arms around his neck.

He groans loudly and slips one finger inside me while his thumb continues taunting. I gasp, breaking off from the kiss to moan in his ear as he begins an assault on my neck.

"Alex, baby, take me to bed," I groan and he pulls his finger out, reaching around to grab my ass and hoist me off the floor.

I wrap my legs around his waist and feel him hard against me. As he walks, I rub myself against his cock and he squeezes my legs hard, moaning into my hair.

Suddenly, he drops me on the mattress and quickly climbs on top of me, spreading my legs and pushing into me with no further warning.

My head falls back and a strangled cry rushes out from my throat.

"Ahh," he sighs when he is fully buried inside me. He pulls out slowly, letting me adjust and looks into my eyes. "You okay?" he asks holding himself above me, his arms shaking.

"Perfect," I reply back and he smiles before sinking back into me and kissing my lips gently.

He picks up the pace then, slamming into me as the minutes stretch on and we begin to lose our rhythm. Finally as he nears his finish, he reaches down to rub my center. My back arches off the bed and a string of profanities fall awkwardly from my lips.

When I finally feel him release, groaning into my ear before biting down on my neck, I let myself go.

I ride the waves of pleasure for what feels like hours and cling to him, never wanting to let go.

He pulls back and kisses my lips. "I love you," he says, smiling down at me.

"I love you too," I whisper and pull him back down to kiss me.

He pulls out and rolls onto his side, bringing me with him so we were facing each other.

"Goodnight Alex," I say before snuggling into his chest. "Goodnight Norma," he replies, kissing my forehead. I close my eyes and breathe him in.

After a few minutes, I whisper, "Our baby will be so beautiful," and feel his arms tighten around me.


	9. The News

Each day, Alex leads me on a new excursion. He shows me he loves me when he grasps my hand tightly at the top of the Eiffel Tower, reassuring me that he will always be there to protect me and that he doesn't want me to be afraid. He shows me he loves me when he playfully swipes frosting down my nose in our baking class. He shows me he loves me when he pulls me tight against his chest, letting me stain his shirt with tears when we attend the opera and the music overwhelms me with its beauty. And at night, he shows me he loves me when he pushes me up against the door and makes love to me right there because the bed is too far and he needs me as soon as humanly possible. He shows me how much he loves me every night for the rest of the week. And every morning for that matter. Needless to say, I was exhausted. But I had never been happier or more satisfied in my life.

...

When we finally, reluctantly, return home, I make an appointment with an OBGYN to get the process started and make sure Alex could be there with me. During our first appointment, the doctor runs blood work and goes through the typical question and answer process. Now all there is left to do is wait a week for the results to come back. Logically, I know that everything would be fine and as soon as the birth control was out of my system, we would have no problem getting pregnant. I never had any issues with Norman or Dylan.

We sit on the couch in the waiting room, side by side staring straight ahead. I don't even realize I'm moving until Alex reaches his hand out to grasp my ankle, holding my leg in place. He straightens up and looks at me.

"I'm so nervous." I explain, though I realize that's obvious.

"It's gonna be fine honey," he replies before leaning in to kiss me.

The door opens then and a tall blonde woman approaches us. "Norma Bates, Sheriff Romero. We're ready for you." She says, smiling and holding our chart in her long slender arms.

"You ready?" He whispers in my ear.

"Ready as I'll ever be.." I reply back, smiling halfheartedly at him.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Romero," Dr Granger begins. "I'm sorry to have to deliver this news but it looks like your chances are not great."

I feel as though I've been punched in the stomach. This can't be happening. I glance over at Alex's face, searching for something that could possibly make sense. He must have an answer. All I see is confusion on his face.

"What exactly does that mean?" he asks.

"It means that if there is any possibility at all, the probability is extremely low. But I don't want you to get your hopes up. It would likely take a miracle if it were to ever happen. This is not uncommon with couples of your age."

Alex looks over at my face just as a tear slides down my cheek and he reaches out to take my hand, squeezing it tightly. I turn my head away from him, wiping my face with my free hand. I don't want him to see me cry. I know he will blame himself for this and I can't bear it.

I stand up, releasing his hand and turn to the doctor.

"Thank you, Dr. Granger," I say, reaching out to shake his hand. "We'll be in touch." He nods sadly at me before I turn and walk out the door, not waiting for Alex. It feels as though my body weighs 1,000 pounds as I walk through the waiting room and straight towards the car. I climb in to the passenger side and pull my knees up to my chest, staring out the side window and feeling completely numb.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him walk towards the car and hear the door open, feeling the shift when he slides behind the wheel and starts the engine. We drive the whole way home in complete silence. He sniffles quietly beside me when we turn down our road and I finally turn my head to look at his face.

One tear streams down his cheek as he bites his lip, and quickly scrubs it away, clearing his throat. I reach my hand across the seat to run my fingers over his arm. When he pulls onto the gravel and stops the car, he leans back against the headrest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Alex?" I whisper.

Immediately he turns towards me, taking off his seatbelt before releasing me from mine and sliding towards me, pulling me onto his lap and holding me tightly. We stay like this for what feels like hours, crying and holding each other like our lives depend on it.

After a while, our tears subside and we lay out on the seat, holding each other and eventually fall into a deep and troubled sleep.

*** I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to update tonight! I will continue on as soon as I can. Sorry about the turn of events but don't lose hope just yet ;)


	10. I just want to feel you

***Alex's POV

When I open my eyes, I can't figure out where I am. Norma is wrapped snugly in my arms and when I try to stretch my legs out, my feet make contact with the car door. Suddenly, the events of earlier today (or is it yesterday?) come flooding back. I look down at her peaceful face and notice smudges of mascara staining her cheeks. My heart sinks as I remember what the doctor told us. _Your chances are not great_ plays over and over in my head.

Instinctively, my arms constrict around her and I pull her tighter against me. She stirs slightly before her eyes flutter open and she looks around in confusion.

She turns in my embrace to look at me and whispers, "It wasn't a dream was it? We really can't have a kid."

I stare at her for a moment, a lump forming in my throat and press a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go inside," I say, ignoring her question.

She closes her eyes and nods slowly.

..

It's dark and cold when we step out of the car and I realize I have no idea what time it is. When we reach the house, I take her purse from her arm and set it on the entry table before reaching down and scooping her up in my arms.

"What are you doing?" she protests as I walk into the living room and deposit her on the couch. I look down at my watch.

"I'm staying home with you today," I reply back, walking towards the TV and kneeling down to find a movie to turn on.

"Today?" she replies back, surprise coloring her voice. "Is it really morning already?"

"It's 4:30. Any requests?" I ask as I flip through her almost nonexistent collection of movies.

"Something happy, please," she replies back and I grab _Charade,_ popping it into the DVD player and returning to the couch.

She snuggles into my side, leaning her head against my shoulder as I press my cheek to the top of her head. When I start the movie, I turn towards her and lift her chin with my finger, kissing her gently before saying, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

I race into the kitchen and put a pot of water on to boil. Then I run up the stairs, grabbing her favorite pajamas, a makeup wipe and hair tie before changing into my own pajamas. I grab the comforter and a pillow off the bed and head down the stairs. I set everything down next to the couch, ignoring her questioning stare and head into the kitchen to pour the tea. I grab a box of shortbread from the panty and return to the living room. When she sees me approach, a beautiful smile lights up her face and I suddenly feel whole again.

"Thank you," she whispers when I set down the cups and begin the process of turning the couch into a bed. When I hold out her pajamas towards her, I expect her to go change in the bathroom. Instead, she reaches up and slides her sweater off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, all the while maintaining eye contact with me.

I continue to watch her as she unzips her skirt next, shimmying it down her legs and stepping out of her shoes. She pulls her shirt over her head and reaches behind her to unhook her bra. My breath catches in my throat when she lets it slide down her arms and my gaze falls to her chest. I reach out and skim my hands down her arms, reveling in the feel of her. She lets out a shaky breath and pulls my shirt over my head.

I realize in that moment that I don't even want to make love. I just want to hold her in my arms and feel her skin against my own. I reach out, pulling her against me and she leans up, expecting me to kiss her. Instead, I lace my fingers into her hair and hold her head against my chest.

I stroke her hair, sliding my fingers along her spine and she shivers.

"You know I love you, right?" I whisper.

"I love you too baby. Forever," she responds and all the tension leaves my body as I smile and squeeze her gently.

"Norma? Can I please just hold you right now?" I beg as she tries to reach around and undo the tie on my pants.

She pulls back, shocked. For a moment, I'm afraid she's mad at me but I recognize a hint of relief in her eyes. "Really?" She asks quietly.

"Yes, I just want to be here with you. I just want to feel you," I admit, staring deep into her eyes.

"Okay," she smiles softly, pulling me with her towards the couch. I lay down and wrap my arms around her, one hand holding her breast and the other resting on her hip. I feel the tension radiating off of her as she tries to focus on the movie.

"It's okay, Norma. I really don't need sex right now." We have had this conversation a couple times before now and I was beginning to realize she didn't know how to be intimate without sex.

She relaxes into me and lets her eyes close, a smile resting on her lips. "I'll get better at this, I promise," she whispers and I place a kiss to her temple.

After a few moments, she sighs and whispers, "Why do you have the magical ability to make me feel calm?"

I smile and say, "Norma, there's something I gotta tell you. I'm actually magical... I'm a unicorn."

She turns in my arms and looks at me like I'm insane. "You're a unicorn?" she asks, trying to contain her laughter.

I shake my head at her, feigning confusion. "What?"

She laughs and asks, "Is that what you said?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say back, smiling at her.

She pulls me in for a kiss, laughing and tucking her head under my chin.

"You know, I was thinking," she says, stroking her hands up and down my back.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask kissing her head.

"I think I'd still like to try. I mean I know Dr. Granger said its very unlikely but that doesn't mean it's impossible."

I pull back to look into her eyes. "You really mean it?" I ask, smiling down at her.

"I really mean it," she says before kissing me deeply and stroking my cheek. "He did say it would take a miracle but that shouldn't be too difficult for you. I mean you are magical after all," she whispers, laughing.


	11. Interruption

***Alex's POV***

"Norma?" I call from the foyer when I return home from work.

"I'm in the kitchen, babe!"

As I round the corner and see her beside the sink, chopping something, her silk dress occasionally showing off the curve of her ass as she moves, I can't help but stand and watch her for a moment. I lean against the wall as she dances through the kitchen, startling slightly when she finally notices me.

Her expression immediately softens and she smiles dreamily.

"Were you just watching me?" She asks, turning her head to the side and smiling suspiciously. She's absolutely breathtaking.

I take a step towards her, my heart beginning to race and the smile drops from my face.

"Yes." I whisper, taking another step forward. "Because I have literally never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life."

Her smile fades and I hear her slight intake of breath, her expression turning dark.

She sets down the bowl she was holding and walks around the kitchen table, straight into my arms and kisses me fiercely. I sigh into her mouth as she tangles her tongue with mine.

My hands immediately drop from her hips to pull her dress up as she rips my shirt open -the buttons popping off and flying around the room- and runs her tongue along my neck.

When I discover she's not wearing panties, I pull back and smile at her before hoisting her up and depositing her on the kitchen table. She reaches forward and unbuckles my belt while I pull her dress off, yanking the cups of her bra downward and clamping my lips around her nipple.

A startled moan escapes her throat and her head falls back. She reaches into my boxers when my pants fall down around my ankles, and grabs ahold of me.

I groan against her skin and straighten up, kissing her lips hard and pushing my boxers down before thrusting deep inside her. We both sigh and our movements slow as our desire to be connected is satisfied.

As I thrust in and out of her slowly, I pull back and look into her eyes before kissing her lips gently. She moans softly and I pick up the pace, my fingers pinching her nipples and her nails clawing at my back.

Suddenly, the front door opens and we freeze in place.

"Mom?" Dylan calls out from the foyer.

"Shit!" she whispers and pushes me away suddenly, reaching down to grab her dress off the floor.

"Hi sweetie! We'll be right there," she calls back, her voice quivering slightly with arousal. I stifle a laugh as she runs around the room gathering our clothes.

"It's not funny!" she hisses, throwing my shirt at me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I whisper back, chuckling. "You destroyed it!"

"I'll fix it tonight. I'm sorry!" She giggles and hands me my undershirt.

I shift uncomfortably when I zip up my pants, trying to think of mundane things to reduce the pressure. She looks down at where I'm straining and smiles apologetically at me before heading towards the living room.

I follow her out, holding my ripped work shirt in front of me to hide my predicament.

When we come around the corner, Emma immediately smiles, turning into Dylan's chest to hide her expression. I look over at Norma and finally notice how knotted and crazy her hair is. Dylan looks disgusted and I try not to laugh.

"Hi kids, what a surprise! Why are you guys here?" Norma asks before hugging Emma.

"We wanted to come visit you guys for the weekend." Emma replies and I hug her with one arm when she approaches me.

"Oh good, I'm so glad you came! Well, you can just head into the living room and settle in and we will be right down," Norma replies before taking my arm to lead me upstairs.

I walk into the bedroom in front of her and she spins me around as soon as the door shuts, kissing me hard. I smile and lift her off the ground, tossing her on the bed and pushing up her dress.

She unbuttons my pants and pushes them down as far as is required. I sink back inside her and she pulls me close, staring into my eyes and whispers, "Don't make a sound."

I clench my jaw to hold off a groan and thrust back into her. I pick up the pace and it feels as though we were never interrupted. It doesn't take long for me to lose my rhythm and to feel her walls clench around me.

She digs her nails into my shoulders as her breaths come quicker now and I bite into her neck to stifle my groan of pleasure as she whimpers beneath me.

Her breathing stops completely as she reaches her peak and I place my hand over her mouth gently to keep her from screaming.

She clutches my hand to hold it more tightly against her lips as she writhes beneath me. I let myself go, pushing my face into the pillow beside her head and groan helplessly as I thrust into her a few more times.

When our bodies relax and our breathing slows, she laughs beneath me. I pull back and smile at her. "What?" I ask.

"Emma and Dylan know exactly what we're up to," she whispers.

"Let them," I say before kissing her deeply.

After a few moments, I pull out of her and lean over the side of the bed to grab my pants.

"Better?" she whispers, biting her lip and looking down at me as I pull my pants back on.

"Much," I smile and kiss her lightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime," she laughs and grabs a pair of panties from the dresser beside the bed, pulling them into place and straightening her dress over her legs.

We head back down the stairs and join Emma and Dylan in the living room, sitting down on the couch across from them.

"So how are things going in Seattle?" I ask them, taking Norma's hand in mine.

"They are going very well. Dylan just got a raise and I just signed up for classes for Winter term." Emma says, smiling fondly at Dylan.

"Oh that's so great, Dylan!" Norma says, smiling at him.

"Thanks, mom," Dylan says and glances over at Emma squeezing her hand gently. "Actually, one of the reasons we came here is that we have some news we want to share with you both." Dylan says and I feel Norma tense beside me.

"What is it?" She asks, squeezing my hand lightly.

Emma smiles at him before turning to us, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm pregnant," she says.


	12. I love you

Norma's POV

For a moment, I can't think of a way to respond. I feel so selfish because as happy as I am for them, I still can't resist the jealousy that washes over me. Alex tenses up beside me, but he is much quicker with his response. Much better at covering up what he's feeling.

"Oh you guys, that's incredible news!" he says, standing up and hugging Emma before patting Dylan on the shoulder.

I sit for a second longer, frozen before I realize it's my turn to say something. Alex turns back to me, raising an eyebrow and asking, "Isn't that wonderful news, Norma?"

I recover before they notice my hesitation.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you two!" I say, standing up to hug them both.

Later that evening, when I finally get a moment to myself while Alex finishes cleaning up downstairs, I sit at my vanity, brushing my hair absentmindedly and trying to sort through my racing thoughts. When I meet my gaze in the mirror, I notice that they glisten slightly with unshed tears.

I lay my head down on my arms and let just a few tears escape when I hear a gentle tap on the doorframe, although the door is already open. I assume it's Alex so when I hear a softer voice, I startle slightly and lift my head.

"Norma?" Emma says. I wipe my eyes quickly and turn to face her, smiling.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?" I ask.

Her concern is immediately evident and she walks towards me, sitting on the edge of the bed across from my chair and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's really nothing, Emma. Please don't worry," I say and take her hand in both of mine.

"Please tell me, Norma. You've been acting strange all night and now you're crying, so I know something's wrong."

I consider lying but quickly decide against it. She'll find out eventually.

"It's just that Alex and I want to have a baby but when we got tested, the doctor said our chances were slim. And please don't get me wrong, I am so incredibly happy for you and Dylan. But when you said you were pregnant... I don't know.. It was just hard to hear, I guess."

She moves to sit next to me on the bench, wrapping her arm around me and rubbing my shoulder. "Oh Norma, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," she says quietly.

"It's fine, sweetie. It's not your fault. And we decided that we're still going to try, so it's not like it's impossible."

"Oh that's so exciting!" she says, pulling back to smile at me. "I know it will happen for you guys."

I take her tiny face in my hands and kiss her forehead before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, honey," I whisper.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex asks after clearing his throat from where he's standing in the doorway.

I pull back to find him leaning against the frame, watching us and my heart skips a beat. His smile lights up his face and he looks absolutely beautiful.

"No, hun, come on in," I say.

Emma stands up and heads towards the door. "Well, I'll leave you to it," she says, turning around to wink at me before patting Alex on the shoulder.

"Night, Em," Alex says, watching me as he steps further into the room. "Are you alright?" he asks, walking over to stand in from of me, taking my face in his hands.

"Yeah, it's just been a weird day," I say, smiling at him. He looks unconvinced so I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. We stay like this for a few moments before he whispers, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head quickly and pull back to look in his eyes. "I don't want to talk," I say back, glancing down at his mouth.

A hint of a smile play on his lips as he says, "What would you like to do then?"

A mischievous smile slowly spreads across my face and I whisper, "I've got some ideas," before stretching up to kiss him gently.

He breaks away from my lips almost as soon as they make contact. I glance up at him questioningly and he smiles back at me.

"Did you forget that there are other people here?" he laughs.

In all honesty, I almost did forget. I smile wickedly at him before walking towards the door and closing it, looking over my shoulder at him as I turn the lock. When I turn back, his eyes bore holes in mine and he slowly begins to unbutton his shirt. As we walk towards each other slowly, we undress ourselves, leaving us completely exposed by the time we meet in the center of the room.

Our movements are slow and measured, both of us basking in the feeling of being alone together. He reaches up to run his fingers down the column of my neck, across my collarbones, ghosting over my nipples and making me shiver. My eyes close and my head falls back slightly, a smile forming on my lips.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers when his hands come to rest on my hips. I open my eyes and my gaze falls to his chest, reaching out to stroke his perfectly chiseled abs.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask as his muscles twitch under my fingertips and his breathing turns to quick, quiet gasps.

I look back up at his face and his eyes have turned darker somehow and he watches me intently. My breath hitches in my throat and I lean forward to softly press my lips to his. He groans low and deep, spinning me around and slowly walking me backwards until I feel the edge of the bed against the backs of my knees.

He lowers me onto the sheets without breaking the kiss and covers my body with his. My legs naturally come up to cradle his hips and we lay like this for several minutes, kissing each other slowly until he reaches out to hitch one of my legs up around his waist.

My shocked gasp quickly turns to a moan when I feel him rub against me. He pulls back, cradling my face between his palms and stares lovingly at me for a moment.

Without breaking his gaze, I reach down to line him up with my entrance and press my other hand into the small of his back. He takes the hint, pushing into me with a quick drop of his hips.

"I love you, Norma," he sighs against my lips when he is fully buried inside me.

"I love you too. So much," I moan back kissing him deeply.

He thrusts slow and gentle and on any other night but tonight, I would be begging him to speed up, but to be honest, this is exactly what I need right now. We rock together, our tongues lazily tangling and our breathing turning rapid.

I can feel myself building towards my climax slowly but surely and he kisses every part of my face softly until his rhythm changes and he leans down to nip my neck.

I shudder beneath him and my nails come up to claw at his back when I feel my body tighten around him. We come quietly together, clinging to one another desperately and whispering desperations of our love.

When his breathing slows, he looks in my eyes and laughs. "You're gonna be the death of me, woman," he whispers and I giggle, turning onto my side to kiss him.

"I don't know why my sex drive has been so crazy lately!" I reply.

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" He laughs, pulling me onto his chest and kissing the top of my head. I snuggle into him and after a few minutes, I freeze, sudden realization washing over me.

When Alex feels the tension in my body, he raises his head and rubs my back gently. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I begin doing calculations in my head and when I'm finished, I count again.

I'm a week late.

 _No_ , I think to myself. _It can't be_!

Suddenly, everything makes sense. I had been so emotional the past couple weeks and wanted sex all the time.

I raise my head up to look at him, tears filling my eyes and my smile so wide that my cheeks begin to hurt.

He smiles back at me, confusion in his eyes. "What is it?" he asks.

"Alex... I... I think I'm pregnant."


	13. Positive or Negative?

"What?" he whispers, the smile fading from his face.

"I think I'm pregnant," I repeat, reaching my hand up to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

He stares at me for a few seconds before he can speak, "H-how is that possible? How do you know?"

"Well I don't _know_ , but I'm a week late and I'm just constantly thinking about sex lately. That happened both times I was pregnant."

He remains frozen, his eyes wide, staring at me. After a few minutes, I whisper, "Alex? Are you happy?"

He must have noticed the slight quiver in my voice at the end because he finally snaps out of it. He blinks a few times, reaching up to cradle my face in his strong hands, always so gentle. I smile at him softly. It never fails to amaze me how careful he is, always concerned with my well-being.

Suddenly, he pulls face towards his, kissing me fiercely and rolling me over so he is hovering above me. After a few moments, I laugh against his lips, whispering, "Alex, I can't breathe."

He pulls back immediately, resting on his forearms and staring down at me, his eyes soft and a smile spreading across his face. "Am I happy?" he asks, closing his eyes and laughing.

His becomes serious again when his eyes open. "There are no words for how I'm feeling right now." When he leans down to kiss my lips again, much softer this time, I feel completely content, totally at ease.

That is until he pulls back and I notice that his eyes have grown wary.

"What is it?" I ask, stroking his cheek.

He thinks about it for a moment, clearing trying to decide whether or not to be honest with me until he finally sighs. "I'm really scared that you're wrong."

 _Shit. I shouldn't have said anything until I knew for sure._

He watches me carefully as I stare at his chin, stroking the stubble on his cheeks, unable to meet his eyes quite yet.

"I know," I finally whisper. "But I just want you to know that if it _is_ negative, we're still going to try, okay? I'm not giving up on this." He remains quiet for a few moments until I finally meet his gaze. I can see that he is still conflicted but I notice a slight shift in his expression.

His face has softened, full of adoration and love, but his eyes have grown darker. He kisses me again and I feel him beginning to grow hard against me. I smirk and glance down at where he's pressed against my inner thigh.

"So," he whispers against my neck as he leans down to kiss it softly. "You're constantly thinking about sex, huh?"

I giggle against his temple when his scruff tickles my neck. "Mm, you could say that." I sigh against his ear and roll my hips against his, teasing him.

He groans. "Well, why don't I help you with that, Mrs. Romero?"

...

I wake with a start, sitting straight up in bed. I can't remember my dream but I soon realize I'm shaking and I can't make sense of my surroundings. I glance at the table beside my bed, reading the numbers on the clock.

2:45 a.m.

The bed shifts slightly and I whip around to see Alex sleeping soundly, his breathing heavy and his chest bare. My heart swells with relief as my dream comes back to me in pieces. I lay down on my side, running my fingers over his cheek to assure myself that he's still here.

Suddenly, I remember last night and my hand falls to my stomach. I smile softly as images of a beautiful baby girl with brown curly hair and dark eyes, just like her daddy, flash through my mind.

I glance over at him once more and slip out of bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake him. I change quickly, slipping on my shoes, grabbing my bag and sneak out the front door.

...

I sit outside the gas station for a while, trying to gain the courage to go in. My head falls back against the headrest and my eyes drift closed.

My mind wanders to the first night Alex told me he loves me, the first time he kissed me, the first time we made love, our fake wedding day and our real wedding night. The memories slowly morph into visions of our future; both of us sitting on the porch watching our beautiful daughter playing in the grass, Alex, gray at the temples, dancing with her on her wedding day, and finally both of us swinging our grandson between us as we walk down the beach.

My eyes snap open, hands resting on my stomach. "I have to know," I whisper, grabbing the handle and stepping out of the car.

...

I look down at my watch for the fifth time since I sat down.

2 more minutes.

I wring my hands together, occasionally glancing over at the sink where the little stick is working its magic. My mind is totally blank as I wait, not allowing myself to be hopeful.

"It's not going to happen," I repeat numbly, over and over again.

When I finally look at my watch again, I realize it's time.

I exhale sharply, walking to the sink and reaching down to pick it up.

 _Positive_.

I shake my head, staring at it in disbelief as if one of the little lines will somehow disappear. _It can't be._

I pick up the box I threw in the trash and pull out one of the unused tests inside. I unwrap it and begin the process all over again.

After 5 minutes of agony, I pick up the second test.

 _Positive_.

Tears fill my eyes and I can't contain the fit of laughter that spills out of me. When I have officially exhausted myself, transitioning between laughing and crying, I return to the car and drive home.

I walk into our room and am overwhelmed when I see him tucked in bed, right where I left him. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

I change back into my pajamas and walk around to his side of the bed. "Alex?" I whisper, running my fingers through his hair. He stirs slightly but continues sleeping.

I reach over and place the tests on his nightstand, leaning down to kiss his forehead before returning to my side and climbing under the sheets.

I snuggle into him, laying my head on his chest and his arms wrap around me gently.

The smile still hasn't left my face and I close my eyes, trying to somehow find sleep.


	14. We're Having A Baby

***Alex's POV***

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Norma. An angel, sleeping in my arms, the sunlight streaming through the window and shining directly on her, making her golden hair shimmer. A smile slowly spreads across my face as I watch her sleep, breathing deeply. Peaceful.

Suddenly, the alarm on my phone rings out and I whip around to grab it from the nightstand before it can wake her. She stirs slightly but her breathing soon returns to normal when the noise has stopped.

As I set my phone back down, I finally see it; a bag resting beside the lamp. A sit up, leaning on my arm and examine it closer. My heart skips a beat and I pick it up. I can't contain the face-splitting grin that follows as I stare down at the two sticks that both read "Positive".

I spin back around; my hands shaking with excitement and reach out to stroke her face.

"Norma!" I whisper excitedly. She stirs and grumbles something unintelligible. I laugh quietly at her unwillingness to wake up and shake her shoulder. "Norma, wake up!" I say at full volume, the grin still plastered on my face. Her eyes peel open one at a time and her eyebrows raise in confusion.

"What is it?" she asks, slightly annoyed at my persistence. I just hold up the bag for her to see, unable to explain what I have just discovered. When she is finally coherent enough to understand, her beautiful smile beams back at me.

I grab her face in my hands and crush my lips to hers while her arms reach around my back, pulling me towards her. I roll on top of her and kiss her with such force that I must be hurting her, but she doesn't complain; simply pulls me harder against her.

After a few moments, she laughs beneath me and I pull back to stare into her wild, ocean blue eyes, falling in love with her all over again. "So, I guess this means you're happy?" she asks sarcastically. Unable to form words quite yet, I lean down to kiss her once again, much gentler this time.

When I pull back again, her expression is softer and she stares at me in wonder. A tiny part of my brain registers that she is probably remembering telling Sam when she was pregnant with Norman and a flicker of anger courses through me before the bliss takes over again.

"W-w-" I begin, unsure of what I'm even trying to ask. She waits, smiling softly at me and I try again. "W-when did you do this?" I ask, glancing over at the bag and then back to her.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and decided that I had to know, so I went to the gas station down the street," she says simply.

I just shake my head, smiling down at her. "We're having a baby," I whisper in shock.

"I know. I can't believe it, Alex." she replies, smiling at me.

"You're so beautiful, Norma," I whisper and she turns her head, pressing her lips to my forearm and closing her eyes.

I roll off of her, pulling her with me so we are laying on our sides, facing each other. I lose myself in her eyes as I stroke her cheek and she watches me. Her eyebrows pull together and she looks slightly troubled, though her smile is still in place.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, gently, still tracing my finger along her cheek. She glances at my chin, considering for a moment before staring back into my eyes.

"I've just never ever experienced anything like this before. You just make me so happy and sometimes I can't believe this is real," she answers honestly.

I close my eyes in contentment, my smile still a mile wide, letting her words warm me. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you so much, Alex," she says, dreamily. My breath hitches in my throat and I pull back just enough to reach her lips. She cranes her neck upwards, kissing me in earnest and we stay like that for a long time. Kissing each other with more love and passion than I've ever felt in my entire life.

I break away from the kiss when a thought pops into my head. "Why did you wake up in the middle of the night?" I ask, suddenly concerned. She usually sleeps through the night unless something is upsetting her.

"Oh, it was nothing," she says back.

"Tell me, Norma," I urge.

"I just had a horrible nightmare."

"What was it about?" I ask.

"You. You got shot by some really bad people and I couldn't get to you in time. You died.." her voice breaks on the last word and she closes her eyes, pushing away the thoughts.

I pull her against me, her leg wrapping around my waist and her fingers resting on my chest. I place a kiss on the top of her head and stroke her back, holding her tight. "Well I'm not dead. I'm here," I whisper against her hair.

I stroke her back gently for a while before whispering against the top of her head; "I will never leave you. Do you know that?" Her hand reaches up to clutch on my shoulder, pulling me tighter to her.

"Good, because I don't think I would survive without you," she says simply, her lips brushing against my chest as she speaks.

I hold her for a while longer, running my fingers over every part of her body I can reach. She shivers when I run my nails lightly over her thigh that is still resting on my hip. I smirk and repeat the motion, eliciting the same response, only this time she digs her nails into my shoulder. She lets out a shaky breath when I around to the inside of her thigh and run my nails along the skin there.

Suddenly, I grab her knee, pushing it off my hip and rolling her onto her back, opening her thighs wide and pressing my finger against her clit. She gasps at the sudden contact, her back arching off the bed and her face contorting in pleasure.

I watch her writhe beneath me before leaning down to take her breast into my mouth, flicking my tongue against her stiff nipple. She lets out a soft moan, grasping the sheets in her hand as I torture her, holding back my own groans.

I suddenly remember Dylan and Emma are here and release her breast from my mouth, hovering my lips above hers. "Don't make a sound," I whisper before leaning down to kiss her, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She sighs and I thrust two fingers inside her. She gasps and her eyes fly open. I pull back and her expression is suddenly dangerous, challenging me to make her come. And I intend to.

I pull my fingers out of her and climb on top of her. She wraps her legs around my waist, but I have something else in mind. I stare into her eyes and say, "I want to taste you. I want to make you come. Hard."

She shudders and her breathing turns to panting. I pull her legs off my back and spread them wide on the bed. I trace my tongue down the length of her body and she writhes under me, running her fingers through my hair and trying to keep her moans subdued to whimpers.

I place soft kisses all over her hips and slowly approach the place she needs my touch the most. But I hold off, trying to prolong her inevitable release.

"What do you want, Norma?" I whisper, licking the skin above her clit.

"Ohhh, Alex. I want you. Please…" she whispers, clutching the sheets in one hand and raking her nails down my back with the other.

I decide to put her out of her misery and place one soft kiss to her clit before setting about devouring her. I hold her hips down as she bucks beneath me and press one finger inside her. She is so wet as I lap at her, curling my finger at her G-spot.

Her sighs and whimpers turn to a gasps and string of profanities that she only uses when I go down on her. I smile against her before clamping down on her and sucking hard.

"Alex!" she whispers loudly, "Baby, I'm going to come!"

I flutter my finger faster and flick my tongue back and forth against her until her breathing stops and she clutches my hand fiercely, riding out the waves of pleasure that rack her body. I feel the rush of her completion around my finger and smile, pleased with myself. I press another soft kiss to her clit and she gasps. "Ahh," she sighs as I climb back up her body and kiss her lips gently.

"Wow" she laughs when she comes back to reality. "What did I do to deserve that?"

I take her face in my hands and stare at her seriously. "You gave me the best gift I could have ever hoped for. You gave me you," I reply simply.

She stares into my eyes for a moment before leaning up to kiss me hard. I moan into her mouth, my erection pressing against her thigh and she pulls back to look down. "Let me help you with that," she whispers, laying me on my back and trailing kisses down my body as I clutch the sheets in my hand.


	15. Note to Readers

Hi guys! I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for the delay on uploading the next chapter. I'm in the middle of finals through next week and I have no time! But I promise that I will make it my first priority and will have it out next week sometime! So sorry:( Thank you all for reading and commenting! You guys are the best 3


	16. Jealousy

"Well, 15 weeks along and your baby's doing just fine." Dr. Francis said as she wiped the gel from my stomach.

My eyes welled up with tears as I watched my beautiful little human on the monitor. When I finally tore my eyes from the screen and looked over at Alex, he was staring down at me in wonder. His eyes shining with unshed tears and a small smile playing on his lips, he gently leaned towards me to place a soft kiss to the tip of my nose.

"That's our baby," I whispered as he pulled back and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. He nodded and squeezed my fingers in his hand.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked, breaking me from the trance Alex's beautiful chocolate eyes had me locked in.

"Almost a year," he answered her.

As we drove, Alex's hand rested on my slightly protruding stomach, something he couldn't seem to stop doing since we had found out I was pregnant. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face as he drove, noticing the smile that slowly crept onto his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked and he turned to look at me briefly before his eyes returned to the road.

He shook his head and chuckled softly. "I just never imagined anything like this would happen for me."

"What do you mean?"

When he didn't respond, I took his hand in mine, interlocking our fingers and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

"What?" I urged after a long moment of silence and he sighed, squeezing my fingers.

"I never thought I deserved anyone. Never believed I would have a family of my own until I met you. Everything changed the moment I laid eyes on you." His face grew somber. He hated to show weakness so I knew it was difficult for him to get into this.

He turned his head when we stopped at a red light, staring deep into my eyes and whispered, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I reached up immediately, pulling his lips down to meet mine and kissed him desperately, my desire for him suddenly being unleashed. Ever since I had gotten pregnant, my sex drive was almost insatiable. He groaned into my mouth and I grabbed his hand, pushing it downwards.

The car behind us honked, breaking us apart and he turned back to the road with a chuckle. "Good God, woman, what am I going to do with you?" I squirmed in my seat and took my bottom lip between my teeth.

"I've got some ideas," I whispered as he traced his nails up the inside of my thigh, dragging my dress up as he went.

His left hand gripped the steering wheel as his right climbed higher, coming dangerously close to where I needed his touch the most. I moaned, closing my eyes and dropping my head back against the headrest as he softly traced the hem of my panties. "Alex," I whispered.

He brushed his fingers across my clit, no doubt feeling the wetness already building there. The air grew thick as I struggled to breathe properly. His scent, the perfect blend of pine needles, whiskey and leather, suddenly overwhelming my senses.

When the car stopped again, I felt his gaze on my face and my need for him grew. I reached down, grabbing his hand and pushing it beneath the lace, feeling his skin on mine. His breathing grew ragged and he ran his fingers down to my entrance before dragging the wetness back up and rubbing circles into my clit.

"Ohhh," I sighed, my mouth dropping open and my hand shooting out to clutch his arm.

I could feel the familiar tightening deep in my belly and my hips began to move in time with his fingers.

Without warning, he pulled his hand away, straightening my dress back over my thighs and my eyes flew open in shock. I turned to him, seeing his jaw clenched tight and his eyes locked on the road as he continued driving.

He looked over at me and smiled softly. "You're going to make me crash," he whispered, answering my unspoken question.

I giggled, glancing down to see him straining in his jeans. I reached out brushing my fingers ever so softly against him and his hand shot out to grasp my wrist. "Behave," he growled deep in his throat.

When we pulled up to the ice cream shop, Alex hopped out of the car, racing around to my side to open the door for me. I smiled at him and took his hand. He had become so protective over the past few weeks, treating me so delicately, like I was made of glass. "Alex," I laughed when I caught him watching me carefully as I stepped up on the curb. "You know I'm not going to break, right?"

He sighed and squeezed my hand. "I know, I'm sorry. I just want you guys to be okay." He whispered, brushing his hand over my stomach once again. I turned to him, stretching up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"I love you, but you have to calm down. You're stressing yourself out."

"Norma?" A deep voice startled me, making me whip around to find its owner.

My heart skipped a beat when I recognized who it was. _This will be awkward_.

"Hi, George," I said nervously. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay. How 'bout you?" he asked, glancing down to where Alex's hand was still hovering over my belly.

"Great! This is my husband, Alex. The sheriff- well you probably already know that… W-we're pregnant," I stuttered.

George's eyes flicked over to Alex and he reached out his hand to shake it. "Congratulations. Norma's husband. Wow, how'd you manage that?" he asked and I felt Alex tense beside me. I glanced up at him and saw his jaw clench slightly.

"It wasn't without difficulty," he began, his tone clipped. "George, was it? I've heard a little bit about you," he said firmly and l couldn't help but notice the small threat in his voice. I couldn't understand why he was acting this way toward him. I had never talked about George. In fact, I had almost forgotten about him completely.

"Well," George said after a moment of tension between them, "it was nice to see you, Norma. Congratulations again."

"Thank you, it was nice to see you too, George." He squeezed my arm gently as he walked by and Alex's hand tightened around mine.

When he was out of earshot, I turned to Alex and his expression softened, his grip on my hand relaxing. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I just don't like that guy," he said, smiling at me and leaning down to kiss me again.

"I didn't even know you knew him," I continued.

"I don't really. I've just seen him a couple times."

"And you don't like him?" I tried again.

"Norma, come on it's not a big deal. Let's go get some ice cream, okay?" he said smiling and leading me through the doors.

When we arrived back home, Alex sat me down on the couch and headed into the kitchen to make tea. I immediately threw the blanket off my legs and followed him, leaning against the doorframe to watch him move around the kitchen.

Once again, I was overwhelmed with need for him. I watched the muscles in his arms contract as he lifted the pot of water to place it on the stove and my skin burned with desire. Everything he did was so sexy.

He looked up when he felt me watching him and his expression became concerned. "Norma, please go sit down, you need to rest." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not tired," I muttered, pushing my body off the wall and stalking towards him. I flashed him my most seductive smile and began to unbutton the top of my dress.

He shook his head and turned back to the stove, but I caught the slight change in his expression before he could hide it. "Okay, well then let's watch a movie." His voice wavered slightly on the last word and I knew he was going to cave soon.

I pulled the dress over my head and continued toward him slowly in just my thong and bra. He refused to look at me, pretending to watch the water begin to boil. He was so scared to have sex with me lately, thinking that somehow it would hurt the baby. He would only comply if I promised to be on top.

"I don't want to watch a movie," I whispered defiantly when I came to stand behind him, reaching out to run my fingers down his spine.

He swallowed hard and breathed in a shaky breath. "Okay, well then go sit down and I'll bring you some shortbread. We can play cards." I smiled at his willpower and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm not hungry for shortbread," I breathed against his back and reached under his shirt.

His head dropped back slightly and he sighed.

"O-okay, then what are you hungry for?" he whispered.

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down gently. "You," I whispered and reached into his boxers to grab ahold of him. He was already hard and he groaned before reaching out to grab my wrists.

"What about the baby?" He gasped still holding on to the last shred of self-control he had.

"The baby will be fine," I reassured him and he spun around to face me, his eyes half-lidded and burning into mine. I hadn't seen a look this intense from him in weeks and it made me reckless with need. I pulled his lips to mine and the moment I jumped up, he caught me, gripping my ass hard as he walked us toward the kitchen table.

As he set me down, a thought crossed my mind that suddenly had my full attention. I broke away from his lips and stared into his eyes. "Please tell me why you were so upset with George earlier," I asked and his movements stopped suddenly.

He let out a surprised laugh and asked, "That's what you're thinking about right now?"

"Just please tell me," I encouraged and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"I just hated him the moment I knew you guys were together."

"First of all, we weren't really together. And second of all, how did you even know about him?" I asked.

"That day that Norman was taken into the station and I was questioning him… I came out to find you and when I walked around the corner, you guys were hugging. And then when I lived in the motel, I saw him come by and when I saw you guys talking outside one evening, it made me so angry."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. "You were jealous," I whispered and he shook his head. "I really like that," I continued reaching around to pull him against me.

He reached around me to unhook my bra and reached inside the cup to squeeze my breast. I closed my eyes and a moan escaped my lips.

"I was," he whispered seductively, leaning in to kiss my neck.

My head dropped to the side and I pulled my bra off my arms, throwing it somewhere behind me and reached forward to pull his shirt over his head.

"Tell me again," I moaned as he trailed his lips across my chest.

"I was so jealous," he sighed. "I wanted to walk into that motel office and punch him in the face."

"And then what would you have done?" I whimpered as he grazed his teeth across my nipple.

"I would have slammed the door behind him and fucked you against it." He growled and pushed me back on the table.

I breathed out raggedly and closed my eyes, listening to the whisper of fabric as he pushed his pants down his legs.

He trailed his fingers down my sides and pulled my panties off quickly, settling himself back between my thighs. I gasped and my eyes shot open when I felt him thrust into me without warning. He looked down at me hazily, his lips slightly parted and I bit my lip to stifle the embarrassingly loud moan that escaped my lips. He set up a tauntingly slow pace and I sat up to kiss him desperately, wrapping my legs around him so tightly that I knew we would both have bruises tomorrow.

In that moment and for the first in my life, I knew that everything was going to be okay. Better than okay.


	17. Christmas Eve

I woke suddenly, a little dazed. My alarm had not sounded yet and there was hardly any light coming through the window. I glanced down at the clock.

 _7:29_

The moment my eyes closed again, I felt a stirring inside me. I pulled the covers back, a smile on my lips, and pressed my hands to my belly. That's when I felt it.

"Alex, wake up, the baby's kicking!" I whispered, staring at my stomach in wonder. I turned to his side and found it empty. "Alex?" I called out.

"Down here, babe," I heard him yell from the living room.

I threw the covers back, grabbing my robe from the bed stand and descended the stairs as quickly as I could manage.

When I came around the corner, he was sitting on the couch holding a cup of coffee and smiling brightly at me.

I rushed to his side, grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach. "Do you feel it?" I asked.

"I don't feel anything," he replied sadly, staring down at my belly. He set his cup down on the table and turned to face me.

"Just wait, she'll do it again."

"She?!" he asked, his eyes flicking up to meet mine.

"Or he. I don't know yet, I just think it's a girl," I smiled at him dreamily.

As he leaned forward to kiss me, I felt a hard kick right in the middle of my belly. "There! Did you feel it?!" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes! Hi there," he whispered to my belly. "Does it hurt when she kicks you?" he asked, his voice dreamy.

"Not really, it just feels a little weird."

We sat there for a while in silence, waiting. When nothing more came, I looked up at him. "What are you doing awake so early?"

"I just had some stuff to take care of," he whispered suspiciously, looking pointedly over his shoulder.

I followed his gaze, finally noticing the beautifully wrapped boxes sitting beneath the tree. "Alex! You got me presents?!" I giggled.

"Of course I did," he smiled, looking back into my eyes. "But they're not all for you."

"Who are they for?"

"Dylan, Emma and Norman," he said, his smile wavering a little.

 _He got presents for my kids?_ Ithought to myself as I stared at him in shock.

I pulled him in suddenly, kissing him hard and he laughed against my lips.

"So it's okay?" he asked pulling back.

"It's more than okay, Alex. Thank you so much," I whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he said against my lips.

"Merry Christmas Eve, baby," I whispered.

He pressed his forehead to mine and brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Come on," he said after a moment, pulling me off the couch, "I made breakfast."

I smiled at his back in disbelief. _Would I ever get used to his perfection?_

As he prepared our plates, I watched the fluffy flakes drift past the window and a thought popped into my head.

"Do you like snow?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I've always preferred the cold weather," he replied, and I could hear something else in his voice. Something darker.

"Why is that?" I asked, suddenly wanting to know more about him.

"I don't know," he said, sitting down at the table. "There's just so much beauty in the cold. In the sound of rain, the crunch of leaves in the fall, the crispness of the air in winter. It's just really magical. Sun is too bright, too vulnerable. People don't really watch each other in the cold the way they do in the sun..."

As he spoke, I noticed a shift in his expression. Something a little haunted crossed his eyes before he recovered himself and fixed a smile on his face.

"Alex?" I whispered, reaching out to hold his hand, urging him to continue.

He sighed, the smile fading from his lips and he looked down at the table. "My mom loved the snow."

"Were you two close?" I asked.

He hesitated, running his finger along my knuckles. "Yeah, we were," he said thoughtfully.

"When did she... pass away?" I whispered. He never mentioned his parents and I had never asked. I knew it was a touchy subject and I never felt it was my place.

"24 years and 5 months ago." His voice broke through my thoughts. I watched him sadly as it all came together.

 _Summer._

 _She killed herself in the summer._

My throat constricted as I suddenly had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it again, unsure of what I wanted to say.

He looked up then, smiling sadly at me.

"You don't have to do that..." I whispered.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Pretend to be okay when you're not."

"You know..." he began, his smile slowly growing more genuine, "... you remind me of her sometimes."

"I do?" I asked, cocking my head at him.

"Yeah... it's just... it's little things. Like the way you see right through people... The way you can be so kind and gentle one moment and then a total badass the next." He laughs, his eyes roaming around my face. "She was feisty like you."

I watched him for a while, taking in all his features; his beautiful dark eyes, his cheekbones, his strong jawline. Then up to his hair, thick and black; perfect. I reached out to push back the loose lock that was hanging down onto his forehead before dragging my fingertips down his nose. I traced his lips gently and my eyes drifted closed when he pressed a kiss to my fingers.

"I love you," he whispered and my eyes opened to find him staring at me.

"I love you too," I responded easily.

The phone rang out then, making me jump about a foot in the air. He laughed at my reaction as I stood from the table to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, clearing my throat when I heard how thick it sounded.

"Hi, mom."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him. "Norman! Oh honey, it's so good to hear your voice!"

"You too," he said, and I could almost see him smiling.

 **...**

When I finally hung up with him and turned to Alex, he was staring at me questioningly. "You didn't tell him about the baby," he said.

"I know. I just couldn't do it yet," I replied, nervously.

He just looked at me a moment longer and then nodded, picking up his fork and continuing to eat.

"We're still going to Pineview tomorrow to visit him, right?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah... I guess he'll find out about the baby tomorrow..." I said, watching my fork as I pushed the eggs around my plate. "He said he's really excited to see us," I continued.

"Good. Are Dylan and Emma still going to come with us?"

"Yeah, they'll be over in the morning," I mumbled. "Thank you for breakfast, Alex. This is so sweet," I smiled up at him; a peace offering.

He returned my smile instantly, picking up my hand and placing a soft kiss to my knuckles. The pressure in my chest lessened, the anxiety immediately dissipating.

After breakfast, we went outside into the perfect snowy day. We built snowmen and when Alex playfully threw a snowball at me, it turned into an all-out war. We played like children until we exhausted ourselves and I became so cold that I couldn't feel my face.

Alex started the fire when we went inside and I made hot cocoa. He held me in his arms as we watched _It's a Wonderful Life._ When it was over and it was finally dark outside, I walked over to the tree to grab an envelope I had stashed behind it days before.

Alex smiled at me excitedly as I came back to sit beside him on the couch. "Now don't get too excited. This isn't really a Christmas present, and it's actually kind of a present to both of us," I said.

"What is it?" he asked, taking the envelope from my hand.

"Well, about a week ago, I went to the doctor and had them write down the sex of the baby. The results are in this envelope," I said.

He looked up at me, his eyes wide. "You... you know what it is?" he asked, his voice a little disappointed.

"No, no! I didn't look at it yet. I told them not to tell me."

He sighed, relieved. "I can't believe you did this!"

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to know. But if you don't want to know yet, we don't have to look at them," I said, unsure what he was feeling.

"Of course I want to know! I just can't believe you did this for me. It's perfect, thank you!" he said, leaning over to kiss my temple.

I giggled when his stubble tickled my face. "Good! Okay, are you ready?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and nodded, turning the envelope over and tucking his finger under the flap to rip it open. He pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded it, holding it out between us.

 _Congratulations_ _Mr_. _and_ _Mrs_. _Romero_ -

 _It's a girl!_


	18. Merry Christmas

**Alex's Point of View**

"Merry Christmas, baby." I whispered against her head when I felt her stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

"Merry Christmas!" she said before sitting up suddenly to beam at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"I love Christmas!" she explained leaning down to kiss me but pulling away too soon. I reached out to grab her arm.

"Excuse me, I was not done kissing you," I said, fixing her with a disapproving look and pulling her toward me again.

She giggled against my lips and I tangled my fingers in her hair. She threw her leg over my hips to straddle me and I groaned into her mouth. For a brief moment, I wondered if she would always have this crippling effect on me. Everything about her drew me in. I couldn't get enough. She was perfection.

She sighed into my mouth when I swiped my tongue against hers. "Norma," I whispered when she broke away to catch her breath.

She sat up and stared into my eyes, her expression suddenly serious. "I love you," she whispered.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled at her. "I love you too. And I want to show you how much."

"I think I'd like that," she whispered, smiling slyly.

I leaned up to pull her back down to me but she placed a hand on my chest, pushing me back down to the bed. She grabbed the bottom of her nightdress, pulling it over her head and leaving her completely bare to me. My eyes raked over her perfect body. Her nipples rock hard, her chest heaving with the shallow breaths she was taking and her protruding belly where our beautiful baby girl was growing. My fingertips grazed over the skin of her stomach and I was suddenly light-headed with the love I felt for both of them.

When I looked back up to her face, her expression was soft and she looked more peaceful and serene than I had ever seen her. She smiled the smallest of smiles and reached down to tug my shirt up.

I sat up to pull the shirt completely over my head and when I settled back on the bed, she leaned down to place a trail of kisses against my chest. I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair as she reached down to undo the tie on my bottoms. Her lips ran down my stomach before she traced her tongue along the hem of my pants.

Suddenly, she yanked my bottoms down my legs and placed a soft kiss against the tip of my cock. "Norma," I moaned as my grip on her hair tightened.

She climbed off the bed to pull the bottoms completely off and settled herself between my legs. I gasped in a sharp breath when she grabbed ahold of me and took me all in. Her rhythm started off slow, her head bobbing back and forth and I knew she was trying to torture me. I moaned, releasing her hair and clawing at the sheets instead so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Baby, please," I groaned as she continued her teasing. She sped up suddenly and my eyes flew open. I knew I would have to stop her now or it would be too late. "Norma, baby, stop."

"Why?" she mumbled when she released me from her mouth.

"Just come here. I want to be inside you. Please," I begged, reaching down to hold her face in my hands. She looked up at me through half-lidded eyes, slowly climbing up my body again to kiss my lips.

I reached down to push two fingers inside her and she broke off with a sudden surprised gasp. I pressed my thumb against her clit as I pumped my fingers in and out. She stared deep into my eyes, moaning softly and clutching my shoulders fiercely.

I pulled my hand away, sliding inside her smoothly and she whimpered softly against my lips. She sat up and began to rock back and forth above me, her nails digging into my chest.

I stared with abandon as her breasts bobbed up and down, her mouth slightly open as she moaned, her eyes falling shut and her head dropping back. My grip on her hips tightened as she drove me further and further toward the edge.

"Alex, Alex, Alex," she moaned over and over again as she picked up the pace, snapping her hips back and forth frantically. I bit my lip hard, closing my eyes and groaning. My hands swept up her sides to grip her breasts tightly and I pinched her nipples between my fingers.

Her breaths grew shallower and she leaned down to kiss me sloppily. I could feel the familiar flutter of her muscles around me and I knew it would be any moment now.

"Let go, baby. Come for me," I sighed against her lips.

She bit down hard on my bottom lip and I yelped, digging my fingers into the soft skin of her hips. Suddenly, her body went rigid and she let out a strangled scream, pulling back just in time to allow me to watch her face contort in pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tightly against me and lifted my knees up to plough into her. I thrusted in and out of her desperately, moaning into her neck as I rode out the never-ending waves of pleasure.

Collapsing into the bed and gasping for air, I clutched her tightly to me. When I finally came back to my senses, I panicked, rolling her off of me and reached out to touch her stomach. "Shit, is she okay?!" I asked, horrified with myself for not being more careful.

She laughed weakly, reaching her hand out to cup my cheek. "Alex, it's fine, she's fine. I, on the other hand, might be dying. That was the best sex we've had in a while." She pulled me in for a kiss and I immediately relaxed into her, a contented smile plastered on my face.

 **…**

It was just going on noon when we pulled up in front of Pineview. Dylan and Emma were in the back seat, surrounded with the gifts we had each brought for Norman and a few decorations to make him feel more at home.

When Dylan and Emma went to the front desk to check us in, I felt Norma's grip on my hand tighten and she froze in place.

"Norma?" I asked, turning back to look at her. Her brows were furrowed and she shook her head slowly, staring directly into my eyes.

"I can't do this, Alex. What if he freaks out? What if he gets angry?"

I immediately reached my hand up to rest on her shoulder. "Norma, everything is going to be fine. I promise you. He's doing better. He will be happy for us."

She looked down at her belly, running her fingers over the fabric of her dress there and shook her head.

"I'm here, okay? I will be right by your side the whole time." I said, softer this time. My hand slid up to cup her cheek, willing her to look at me.

Reluctantly, her eyes met mine and I felt her relax into my touch. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "You can do this. You can do anything," I whispered.

I felt her smile against my chest. "I don't know about that," she giggled.

"I do," I said firmly. After a few moments, I glanced over at Emma's protruding belly and a thought popped into my head. "Honestly, I think it will be more awkward when he sees Emma."

"Oh my god, you're right!" she gasped, leaning back to look at her. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked.

She held my face in her hands and crushed her lips against mine.

Too soon, she pulled away, smiling. "Now I am," she said.

When we arrived at Norman's door, he answered it almost immediately. His smile was wide and genuine and I found myself releasing a tense breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Hi everyone!" he said happily. "Merry Christmas!"

Norma looked up at me, her expression still wary, but her eyes softer now.

"Hi, Norman! Merry Christmas." Dylan said, pulling him in for a hug. Norman returned it eagerly and then turned to Norma to smile at her.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie!" she said, happily. He reached out for her and she squeezed my hand in panic before releasing me and hugging him. Immediately, he pulled away, looking down at her stomach and his smile faded quickly.

The tension in the room was palpable and my arm instinctively reached out for Norma. His hands gripped the tops of her arms as he continued to stare at her belly.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you on the phone yesterday. I thought it would be easier to tell you in person," she said, the words rushing out without a break.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

His gaze immediately flicked up to my face and I could see a hint of anger in his eyes before he recovered.

"Yes, honey. I'm a few months along now." Her voice shook as she tried to reason with him.

He returned his gaze back to her face and I watched as his hands relaxed against her arms.

"Wow," he mumbled. "Umm… Well, are you happy?" he asked.

"I'm very happy, Norman," she said, her voice a little more relaxed.

The smile slowly returned to his face and he pulled her in once again, hugging her tightly.

"Well then, I'm happy for you," he said.

The hand that was still reaching out to Norma finally relaxed back against my side and I finally relaxed.

When they pulled away, he turned to me, smiling. "Congrats, Alex." He reached out his hand and I immediately returned his handshake.

"Thank you, Norman," I said.

When he turned to Emma, she stopped him before he could hug her. "Norman, I have some news as well," she said, nervously. His gaze fell to her belly immediately and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, sheepishly.

After a moment, he laughed. "Come here," he said, pulling her in for a tight hug. "Congratulations, Emma!"

"Thank you, Norman," she said, clutching his shoulders.

"Congratulations to you too, Dylan," he said, pulling back to pat him on the back.

 **…**

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. We decorated, opened presents, played games and ate lunch together. Norman told us about the girl in his therapy group that he was interested in, his plans to go to school at the University of Washington when he was released from Pineview, and how much better he was feeling in general.

As Norman talked, Norma couldn't hold back the tears that spilled down her cheeks. She told him how proud of him she was and Dylan smiled reassuringly at him.

I was overcome with the joy I felt at seeing how content Norma was with her sons. All she had ever wanted was to be a part of a family. It seemed that for the first time in her life, she was finally achieving the happiness she always deserved.

As she sat beside me on the couch, listening to her son talk, her hand resting on my knee and her body completely relaxed, I couldn't help but lean in to press a kiss to the top of her head. I never knew I wanted a family before I met her. But as I looked around the room at my stepsons, my stepdaughter, my unborn daughter, and my perfect wife, I knew that I would never need anything more than the people in this room.

This was forever. Norma was forever.


	19. She's Perfect

****5 months later****

 **Alex's Point of View**

"Alex," Norma whined. I turned to see her scowling adorably at me, her dress bunched up around her belly. I couldn't contain my chuckle at her appearance.

"Don't laugh at me," she said, her mouth turning down into a pout.

"I'm not, baby. I'm sorry, it's just that you look so cute right now," I said, holding back the fit of laughter that threatened to come to the surface.

Her eyes narrowed but I caught a glimpse of her tiny smile before it was gone.

"Help me!" she said, exasperatedly and I immediately rushed to her side, pulling the fabric down over her belly and leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'm a whale," she said, barely above a whisper, and stared down at her feet.

My hands flew to the sides of her face. She stubbornly kept her gaze fixed to the floor, refusing to look me in the eye. "Norma, look at me," I whispered.

She shook her head slowly, a tear escaping her eye.

"Please," I urged.

Reluctantly, she looked up, and I wiped the tear from her cheek. "You are the most beautiful goddess I have ever seen in my entire life. You have always been and will always be the sexiest woman alive. If I wasn't already late for work, I would have my way with you right here, right now."

She bit her lip to hold back her smile. "Really?" she whispered, her voice so small and innocent and full of hope that I couldn't help but pull her mouth to mine.

My lips worked over hers as I twisted my fingers into her hair to hold her as close to me as humanly possible. She sighed, opening her mouth to mine and slipped her tongue inside. I groaned, sliding my hands down the column of her throat to her breasts, squeezing a little too hard. She gasped and pulled back just enough to press our foreheads together.

"Really," I panted.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my waist and tucking her head under my chin. "I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too, Norma. God, you have no idea how much," I said, squeezing her tighter against me.

The moment the words were out of my mouth, she doubled over, letting out a guttural groan as her hands flew to her stomach.

I released her immediately, panic rising in my throat, choking me. "Norma, what is it?! What did I do?!"

She panted at the floor, holding up a hand to me to signal that she needed a moment. I felt more helpless than I ever had in my entire life as I watched her gasping for air. Convinced that anything I did would just make it worse, I stood by and waited what felt like hours until she finally straightened halfway up, a smile spreading across her face.

That's when I heard dripping and looked down to see a puddle of water gathering on the floor between her legs. "It's time. She's coming now, Alex," she whispered before she keeled over again, groaning in pain.

The mix of concern and elation that suddenly washed over me was dizzying, keeping me frozen in place. I stared wide-eyed at her for a moment longer before the adrenaline kicked in and I swooped her up in my arms, carrying her toward the door.

She chuckled and pushed against my chest, signaling for me to let her down before we got to the top of the stairs.

"Alex, calm down. I can walk," she said and I hesitated before releasing her legs to the floor. I kept an arm tightly wound around her waist and held her other hand in mine as we descended the stairs.

When we reached the bottom, she groaned again, squeezing my hand so hard that I gasped in shock. "Baby, I hate this. Is this normal?!" I said, silently despising myself for not doing more research. I hated feeling this lost.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, her death grip on my hand relaxed and she nodded. "Yes, this is normal. We just need to get to the hospital soon. I don't really want to have her in this house," she panted, smiling up at me.

I was overcome by her in that moment. She was so heart wrenchingly beautiful and I was in awe of her strength. Everything she did was graceful and magical. Even when she was going into labor, she was the most perfect thing in the world.

"Okay, come on," I smiled, pulling her through the front door.

The hours that followed were a haze of constant stress and fear. Every scream that escaped her ripped me apart. I felt so useless as I watched her writhe in agony and the only thought in my head was how much I wished I could trade places with her.

When it was all over and the nurse folded the baby into Norma's arms, I was absolutely speechless. It was unlike anything I had ever felt in my entire life and I could no longer hold back the tears that flowed freely. When Norma finally looked up at my face, she let out a sob of relief, reaching up to brush my tears away.

I pulled my chair closer, reaching one hand out to interlace my fingers with Norma's and placing my other hand on our beautiful baby's head.

"She's perfect," I breathed, my gaze locked on her tiny little face.

"She's so beautiful, Alex. She looks just like you," she whispered, tracing her fingers over her full head of black hair.

My finger traced her puffy cheeks and across to her tiny little nose that turned up slightly on the end. "She looks like you, too. She's got your nose," I smiled, turning back to Norma. "I hope she has your eyes too."

She turned to meet my gaze and her expression softened. "Kiss me," she whispered.

I leaned forward, immediately, pressing my lips firmly against hers and placed my hand on the back of her head. "Always," I sighed, leaning my forehead against hers.

I kissed her once more before turning to the baby, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

When I settled back in my chair, I heard Norma sniffle and turned to see her watching me, tears flowing down her cheeks. "What is it, baby?" I asked, brushing them away as quickly as they came.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm just happy," she laughed. "I'm really, really happy."

"Me too," I said, smiling widely at her. "Thank you," I whispered, more seriously this time.

"For what?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"For everything you did. You were so amazing. You're the strongest person I know."

"Alex," she sighed. "That's so sweet. Thank _you_ for being here with me."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," I said, leaning in to kiss her again. I pulled back just enough to rest my head against her shoulder and she reached a hand up to run her fingers through my hair.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, before she broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to name her?" she whispered, stroking her head.

I thought about it for a moment, my eyes tracing over every feature of her tiny face.

"What about Sarah?" I asked, the first name that came to mind rushing out of my mouth before I could really think about it. "Never mind, she's not a Sarah," I said quickly.

She giggled. "Definitely not Sarah. What about Alexandra?"

"Are you saying that because it's similar to my name?" I asked, laughing.

"Maybe," she said, smiling at me. "It's a good name."

"Well, thank you. I don't know about for a first name though. What about for a middle name," I said.

"Okay, I can live with that," she said, smiling.

"What about Fiona?" I asked.

"Fiona Alexandra?" she said in mock horror.

"Well, then you come up with one," I said, throwing my hands up in defeat.

She laughed, turning back to the baby. "Hmm." She thought about it for a moment before her eyes lit up and she turned back to me, excitedly. "What about Reilly?"

"Reilly?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I thought about it.

"Do you hate it?" she asked, her tone a little defeated.

"No, I don't hate it. Actually, I think I really like it," I said. "Reilly Alexandra Romero."

She beamed at me. "I love it. It's perfect for her!"

"Okay, Reilly it is, then," I said, smiling back at her.

"Reilly," she repeated, staring down at her.

**To be continued..


	20. Date Night

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story and for all your wonderful comments. Unfortunately, this is my final chapter on this story but I made it extra long! I really hope you enjoy and I promise I will continue writing other stories:) Thank you again!

Norma's Point of View

"Good morning, Reilly," I whispered, stroking her soft head as she stirred in her crib. She opened her big beautiful blue eyes, looking up at me and reaching her chubby hands in the air. I pulled her up into my arms and rocked her back and forth. She smiled at me, cooing as I leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. I carried her around the room, bouncing her up and down and glanced over at Alex who was sleeping soundly in bed. He breathed heavily, his dark eyelashes resting on his cheekbones and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

When Reilly began to shift uncomfortably in my arms, I settled in to the rocking chair by the window, unbuttoning my pajama top to feed her. I watched her eyes drift closed and felt her tiny hand wrap around my finger. When I looked back at Alex, I found his eyes open and his expression overwhelming. His eyes were soft and his smile so content that I couldn't help but beam back at him.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly, pulling back the covers to climb out of bed.

"Good morning, baby, how did you sleep?" I asked, tilting my head back to look up at him as he came to stand beside us.

He leaned down to kiss my lips, one hand pressed against my cheek while the other rested gently on Reilly's head. "Great. And you?" he asked, smiling down at me when he pulled away from my lips.

"Really well. She's finally sleeping through the night," I said, smiling down at her.

He knelt down beside us and when he leaned in to kiss the top of her head, I ran my fingers through his hair. His lips drifted to my chest and brushed against the top of my breast. I tightened my grip on his head, sighing and he smiled against me.

"Norma," he whispered against my skin.

Just as I started to get carried away, Reilly released my breast from her mouth and I suddenly remembered where I was.

Alex leaned back, smirking at me and I let my hand slide down the back of his neck. He reached out to button my top, purposely grazing his finger against my nipple. I sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, holding off a moan.

"Until tonight," he whispered seductively before pressing a kiss to my lips.

Oh yeah, Dylan and Emma were taking Reilly for the night! My mood suddenly lifted and I couldn't contain the excitement that quickly built up within me. When he pulled away, I smiled widely at him. "I cannot wait to have you all to myself." I said, grabbing a handful of hair at the base of his neck.

He laughed quietly. "Norma, you have no idea what I have in store for you," he whispered and I suddenly felt the familiar tightening in my belly.

"Can I hold my baby?" he asked, reaching out and I folded her into his arms. "Hi there, beautiful girl," he said, smiling at her and standing up to rock her back and forth. I watched them in awe. It was intoxicating the way they stared into each other's eyes; chocolate brown to sapphire blue. The way he smiled at her. The way she so clearly trusted him and how safe she looked in his strong arms. The way he held her tiny little hand and whispered loving words to her. My heart had never felt more at peace.

He glanced over at me, the smile dropping from his face when he noticed the tears falling silently down my cheeks. "Are you okay?!" he asked, suddenly alarmed and flinched towards me.

I laughed, wiping the tears away and standing up. "I'm more than okay. That's the problem." I said, wrapping my arms around them both. "God, you're just too perfect. Where did you come from?"

He nuzzled his cheek against the top of my head and chuckled softly. "I love you so much Norma," he sighed and I leaned up to crush my lips against his.

"I love you, Alex," I replied simply. I lost myself in his gaze for a moment before releasing him and heading for the door. "I'm going to start breakfast," I said, turning to smile at him.

"Okay, I'll change Reilly."

"Thank you. Come down as soon as you're done."

I prepared breakfast quickly, whipping up scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes and was suddenly reminded of the morning after our first time. I smiled to myself as I let my thoughts drift back to that day.

I had woken up feeling more comfortable and satisfied than I had ever felt in my entire life. Before the uncertainty set in, I had been completely at peace, lying beside him. I turned to watch him sleep for a moment, wanting so badly to reach out and stroke his cheek. Reluctantly, I snuck out of bed to change and made my way downstairs to prepare his breakfast.

As I cooked, the nerves began to set in and I could hardly focus on what I was doing. When he finally came into the kitchen and I looked up at him, my heart swelled with relief. That was the first moment I knew I was falling in love with him. He let me ramble on, nervously chattering about the errands I had to run and when he finally stopped me, wrapping an arm around my waist, I melted into his embrace. He had been so gentle and understanding when I pulled away from his kiss and it made me want him all the more. I had never known anything more safe and secure than when his arms pulled me to him, his hands sliding lower, curling around my ass as he kissed me passionately.

"Are we interrupting something?" I heard him ask after clearing his throat. My eyes flew open and my heart stuttered when I saw him in the doorway, holding Reilly and smiling widely at me.

"Actually, yes," I said, walking towards them and grabbing Reilly's hand in mine. "I was just remembering the morning after our first time."

I glanced up at him coyly, from under my lashes, and his smile softened.

"You mean when you didn't want me to kiss you?" He asks, turning his head to one side.

I leaned up to kiss his lips softly. "Of course I wanted you to kiss me. In fact, I wanted you to do a whole lot more than kiss me."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it," he whispered, kissing me again.

I giggled against his lips before pulling his free arm toward the table. "Come on, let's eat."

Later that evening, when I was finished getting ready, I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the mirror. It had been a long time since I felt that sexy and a surge of excitement rushed through me as I imagined him ripping off my tight black dress. A small part of me didn't even want to go out to dinner, wishing we could just stay in our bedroom and make love all night. But I knew I needed to get out, and it was always better when we prolonged sex, the anticipation making it so much better when we finally did get home.

I turned in front of the mirror to get a better view of the back of the dress, which was hardly anything at all. It plunged low down my spine, cutting into a V-shape which landed right above the curve of my hips. I smiled as I thought of how much it would drive him crazy. He had always had a thing for my ass. What excited me most about my outfit was the deep plum barely-there lingerie I had hiding underneath. I slipped on my black pumps, grabbed my clutch and headed down the stairs to wait for Dylan and Emma.

When I came around the corner, I saw Alex standing in the living room in a dark suit, holding our baby. He hadn't seen me yet so I took the opportunity to stare at him, my tongue subconsciously darting out to wet my lips.

I leaned against the doorway, trying to look as seductive as possible and whistled at him.

He turned, a smile on his face that faded quickly when he had finally seen me. His eyes darkened immediately and his mouth fell open slightly.

I smirked at him, straightening up and walking towards him, turning in a circle. "You like?"

He stared for a few moments, swallowing thickly before whispering, "Holy... fuck, Norma."

"Alex, don't swear in front of Reilly." I scolded, halfheartedly, secretly loving his words. I walked towards him, reaching out for my baby and holding her up in the air. I kissed her soft cheeks before hugging her tightly toward me. "I'm going to miss you, my love," I whispered against her head.

I glanced back at Alex, who was still looking me up and down, and smiled at him. "Something wrong?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes at him.

He cleared his throat, his eyes flitting back to my face and the corners of his lips lifting. "Oh, no, everything's great."

I loved playing these games with him. Sometimes it was so fun to see who could hold off the longest.

He leaned toward Reilly again, touching her cheek and smiling at her. "I'm going to miss you too, sweet girl."

Not a second later, the front door opened and Dylan called out from the foyer. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie! We're in the living room," I replied as he came around the corner.

"Hi mom," he said, smiling. "Wow, you two look great!"

"Thank you," I said and Alex reached out to take Reilly so I could hug Dylan.

Emma walked in a moment later carrying my beautiful granddaughter.

"Hi Emma! Katie bug, there you are," I said, reaching out to hug the two of them.

"Wow, Norma you look so beautiful!" Emma said, beaming at me before wrapping her free arm around my waist.

"Thank you so much Emma!" I replied, turning to see Dylan and Alex engaging in a one-armed hug.

"There's my little girl," Dylan cooed, taking Reilly from Alex's arms and lifting her up. Reilly giggled, reaching out to grab Dylan's face in her tiny hands and again, I was overwhelmed by the love I felt for my perfect family.

"Well, we better get going," I said, before my emotions got the best of me. "Thank you both again so much for doing this."

"Of course, we're happy to do it! The girls love being together," Emma replied, and I smiled at her before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, we'd love to return the favor whenever you guys need help," Alex said.

I turned to smile at him as he walked towards us. He reached out to Emma, hugging her and then grabbing ahold of Katie's hand. "Thank you, Alex, we really appreciate that," she said and Dylan came to stand beside them.

"Yeah, thanks Alex. Well you two have fun tonight," Dylan said.

"Thank you honey," I replied. "Are you guys still planning on coming out with us to see Norman tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll bring Reilly back around noon and then we can go together!" Emma said.

"That sounds perfect. Love you guys and thanks again!" I said, reaching out to hug Reilly again.

"Love you too mom," Dylan said before turning to leave.

The moment I closed the door behind them, Alex's hands gripped my hips and he spun me around to face him. My gasp was cut off as he pressed his lips firmly against mine. I moaned into his mouth, burying my fingers in his thick hair and he pushed me against the wall.

"You look so fucking sexy in this dress, Norma," he groaned, reaching down to grip my thigh, pulling it up around his waist and grinding himself against me.

"Thank you, baby. You look sexy in this suit," I said, pulling his lips back to mine. He mumbled something that sounded like "thank you" and reached down to tug at my underwear.

"A-Alex, w-w-wait," I mumbled against his lips, smiling at his eagerness.

"Why?" he breathed, his lips roaming down my jawline and along the column of my throat.

"Mmmm, nevermind," I moaned as his hand gripped my breast. He smiled against my neck, before running his tongue along my collarbones.

"Fuck, Alex," I sighed as I felt his growing hardness pressing against my core.

He growled low in his throat, sending shivers up my spine and nipped my earlobe a bit too hard.

I gasped at the pain but he quickly soothed it with his tongue, whispering a breathy "sorry" in my ear before returning his mouth to mine.

"Alex, come on, we're going to be late," I giggled against his lips and he pulled back, breathlessly, pressing his forehead against mine.

He nodded as his breathing slowed. "Okay, let's go," he said disappointedly, releasing my leg gently and pulling my dress back down my thighs.

Before he could get too far, I grabbed his tie, pulling him close with one hand while the other gripped his ass hard. He sucked in a shocked breath and stared into my eyes. "I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home," I whispered, jutting my hips out to meet his.

The lust I saw in his eyes almost made me lose it right then and there. He grabbed the back of my neck and crashed his lips against mine, groaning when my tongue met his.

I pulled back, kissing him softly once more and he smiled at me. "You're a bad person," he laughed, readjusting himself in his boxers.

"I know," I whispered, straightening his tie. "Let's go."

We chatted innocently at dinner, all the while, teasing each other beneath the tablecloth. When it all became too much and I could feel him straining hard against his pants, I asked the waiter for the check. Turning back to him, I whispered, "let's get out of here," and he was all too eager to comply.

We stumbled through the front door, our lips never parting and when he finished locking the door, he hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me up the stairs in a frantic rush.

He let me down just outside our door and I backed into the room, keeping my lips planted against his as I reached around to unzip my dress. I kicked off my heels when the dress was all the way undone and let it slide down my shoulders. I broke off from his frantic mouth so he could see the lingerie I had chosen specifically for tonight. His eyes roamed hungrily over every surface of my body and I had never felt more confident in someone's presence before. He looked at me as though I were a prize and my whole face lit up, my smile beaming.

He stalked slowly toward me as I stepped back toward the bed, biting my lip. His eyes were hooded as he slid his jacket off, letting it fall to the ground with my dress. When I felt the back of my thighs touch the bed, I stopped, letting him stand directly in front of me.

I stared into his eyes as I reached up to loosen his tie and pulled it over his head. He began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, looking at me so seriously that I felt like I needed to lighten the mood.

But I didn't. I didn't want to change this perfect moment. The night had started off playful and while it was fun, I suddenly wanted to be serious. And I could tell by the way he was looking at me, he wanted to go slowly.

As he pulled off his shirt, my eyes fell to his chest and I reached out to slowly run my fingers along his stomach. His hands curled gently around the tops of my arms as I reached down to undo his belt. He shivered as I slowly unzipped his pants and pushed them down his hips.

I reached into his boxers, curling my fingers around his length and his grip on my arms tightened. He hissed in a breath and I looked up to see his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He was beautiful. Perfect. And he was mine. I felt a surge of pride as I began to move my hand slowly around him.

His eyes snapped open and I had never seen them so dark before. He leaned in, kissing me slow. Soft. Sensual.

I released him, pushing his boxers part of the way down his legs. I laid back on the bed, waiting for him to remove them completely and join me. I watched him with one arm behind my head and the other against my chest. My breathing quickened as he climbed on top of me, completely naked.

He reached down to pull my thigh up around his hip and grabbed himself in one hand. He pressed the tip against my center through the lace and my head dropped back against the pillow. I moaned, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck to pull him forward. His head dropped to my chest and he nibbled along the fabric of my bra.

"As much as I love this on you, I want you completely naked right now," he whispered against my chest.

I leaned up and reached behind myself to pull the bra off. He immediately took my breast into his mouth. I fisted my hands into his hair and gasped at the sudden contact. As his tongue flicked against my nipple, he pulled my undies down just far enough to run his hand along my sex.

"Alex," I moaned when I felt his fingers begin to move against me. He pulled back suddenly, maintaining eye contact with me and sat back on his heels to pull my undies off completely. I watched as he spread my legs wider and leaned down to kiss me gently, right there.

My head flew off the pillow against my will and I gasped. His tongue darted out to press hard against my clit and I flopped back, my eyes screwing shut as he worked his magic.

"Fuck, Alex," I sighed and he lifted my legs to drape over his back.

"I want you to come like this," he whispered against me. "Don't hold back, baby."

"Ahhhh," I breathed as he set up a relentless pace. His tongue flicking against my clit and his fingers pushing and pulling, stretching me, I knew it would be any second now. I gripped his hair so hard that I must have been hurting him but he didn't seem to mind. He hummed against me, the vibrations only pushing me closer and closer to my climax.

Seconds later, I was gasping for air, convulsing around his fingers and clawing at the bed sheets, at his head, his shoulders. Anything I could get my hands on.

"Alex!" I screamed as I hit the peak and he didn't stop. He continued his assault, holding my thighs against his head as I writhed and whimpered beneath him.

When I came back to my senses, he was lying beside me, holding me gently. I nuzzled my face against his chest before rolling him over and climbing on top of him.

I didn't hesitate, guiding him inside me slowly and his hands shot out to grip my hips.

"Fuck, baby," he whined as he felt my still fluttering muscles around his hardness.

I set up a slow agonizing pace, rocking above him and it didn't take long before he sat up, wrapping an arm tightly around my hips and thrusting up into me. "Norma, Norma, Norma," he repeated over and over again, breathlessly.

I could feel myself building towards my climax again and when my walls began to clench around him, he didn't even hesitate before releasing inside me. He came hard, falling back on the bed with me on top of him. I bit into his neck as I hit my peak and moaned softly in his ear.

"Wow," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair and holding me tightly with his other arm.

"Yeah," I breathed. Wasn't capable of much more.

When my strength started to return to me, I moved to climb off of him but his grip on my waist tightened.

"Not yet. I just want to be inside you a little longer, please," he whispered in my ear. I smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss his lips firmly.

When I pulled back, he smiled contentedly at me. "I will never love anyone or anything more than you, Norma."

I stared at him in wonder as he stroked my cheek.

"Alex, I love you so much. I always have and I always will."

His eyes drifted shut and I leaned down to kiss his chest. He gripped my hair tighter as my lips moved over everything I could reach. I felt him starting to grow harder inside me and I stretched up to nip his jaw.

I quickly lifted myself off of him, wincing at the sudden loss, and he sat up to look at me. "What are you doing?" he asked, frowning.

I smiled wickedly at him before placing wet kisses down the length of his stomach. I grasped him in my hand, rubbing him gently and his head fell back on the pillow. "Round two," I whispered, before running my tongue over the head of his growing length.

As I felt his fingers tighten firmly, but carefully, in my hair, I knew that there was nowhere else I would rather be. I knew that this was exactly what I wanted for the rest of my life. I wanted this perfect man. This man, the father of my beautiful daughter. This man who had always and would always protect me. This man who loved me from the very moment he saw me. This man who protected my family with his life and made them his own.

I knew that everything in my life had led me to him. Every terrible thing I had endured had prepared me for this beautiful man whose gentle, strong body, writhed beneath me as I took him higher.

He was all I needed and all I would ever need.

I was finally happy.


End file.
